My Professor and I
by Inutori
Summary: -ON HOLD- AU-Inuyasha is a senior in college and rooms with his friend Miroku. A new class he is taking, Legends and Myths, introduces him to Kagome, and it seems their lives like weaving together. R&R, please
1. College Shrine Maiden

A/N This was a random idea that popped into my head while reading other fanfics.  Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to believe I own Inuyasha, I don't.  So please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

College Shrine Maiden

Inuyasha dragged himself out of his cozy bed at the sound of his annoying alarm.  He turned the blasted thing off and shuffled over to his closet and pulled out his clothes for kendo practice.  

Spring semester had started two days ago, but Inuyasha had been in the kendo club for the past three years.  Practices were held at a small dojo located inside a large shrine on campus.  His roommate, Miroku, worked as at the shrine as a 'holy man,' but there was nothing holy about the perverted young monk.

After getting dressed, Inuyasha went into the small apartment's kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast.  Miroku sat at the small table eating a bowl of ramen.

"Miroku, how many times have I told you that my ramen is off limits?"  Inuyasha growled at his friend as he grabbed the milk carton out of the fridge.

Completely ignoring his question, Miroku turned in his chair to face him.  "Are we going to the shrine together, or are you going later?"

Inuyasha chugged the milk directly out of the jug and looked at the hentai.  "Practice starts in half an hour.  I don't have to leave for another twenty minutes."

"Yeah, but there's a new shrine maiden there.  I haven't seen her yet, but I bet she's beautiful.  All the rest of the club will probably be there early to check her out."

"Lecher.  I don't care about some new shrine maiden.  I'll go when it's time for my meeting."  Inuyasha put the milk back in the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of bagels.  Taking two out, he stuffed half of one in his mouth and began to chew.  

"Hey man, I'm just trying to show you that there is more girls out there than your high school teacher, Miss Kikyou, was it?"  Miroku stood up and walked towards the front door.

"But none of them can even compare to Kikyou."  Inuyasha stuffed the rest of the first bagel in his mouth and began to eat that as well.

"Whatever."  With that, Miroku left Inuyasha alone in their shared apartment.  After he was gone, Inuyasha collapsed onto the couch in front of the TV, with his face towards the ceiling.

"…Kikyou…"

After sitting on the couch moping for a decent ten minutes, Inuyasha got up and put his shoes on.  He left the apartment and locked the door behind him.  Slowly shuffling down the one flight of stairs, Inuyasha looked up at the blue sky.  Why did Miroku have to bring up Kikyou on such a beautiful day?

After high school graduation, Inuyasha had brought Kikyou home to meet his family.  That's when she met his older brother.  It was love at first sight and Kikyou dumped him for Sesshoumaru.  Now those two were married and had a year-old baby named Rin.  

Before he even realized it, he was at the steps that led up to the shrine.  Inuyasha glanced at his watch.  He was still a good five minutes earlier than usual.  So he climbed the steps, three at a time, and reached the top in half the time it would take any normal man to walk it.

Just as Miroku had predicted, the horde of the kendo club was mobbed around the door that led into the main shrine.  Shrugging, Inuyasha joined them to see what was capturing all of their attention.  He made his way to the front of the group and was frozen in shock.

It was Kikyou.  What was she doing working in a shrine?  Didn't she have a daughter to take care of?  

Miroku nudged him in the side.  "I told you she's beautiful."

The girl inside seemed oblivious to her admirers as she mopped the large floor, gently humming to herself.  Her attire was that of the classic miko.  Her red pants were large enough to be considered a dress and her white top hung loosely on her small frame.

Kouga blew the whistle signaling for the club members to come to the dojo.  They all left mesmerized by what they had been staring at.

*

After all the boys were gone, the young priestess looked up at the open door.  She smiled to herself at the immaturity of the college boys.  Feeling a bit more comfortable now that she no longer had all those piercing eyes looking at her, she began to mess around a bit.  The mop became a pole and the room a vast jungle.  She jerked the mop up, fighting an imaginary enemy, and then to the side as she began to move around the room gracefully.            

*

Miroku hadn't left, but kept himself hidden.  He watched in wonder at the grace that the girl possessed.  A spin at the torso and the mop flung backward, a high kick and a spin in the air.  She looked like she was dancing.

All at once she stopped and looked at the open door, directly at the hidden priest.  "It is unkind to spy on other people, do you not have other matters to attend to, houshi-sama?"  

Miroku blinked and leaned back.  How had she known he was there and how did she know he was a priest?  He stood up and walked to where she could see him.  "I'm sorry, fair maiden, but your beauty hypnotized me."  Bowing slightly, Miroku looked at the new shrine maiden.

"Kind words and flattery do not hide the lechery.  Go do your duty and bother me no more."  She waved him out with a formal air.

Now Miroku was really confused.  How had she seen through him that quickly?  He left to sweep the grounds, as was his chore for the morning.  

*

Kendo club finished quickly enough, and all the boys headed to the showers.  As Inuyasha turned off the running water, he took his towel and began to dry off.  He didn't get too far before he realized that he forgot his duffel with his change of fresh clothes in the main room of the dojo.  

He bit his lip and crossed his fingers, hoping that no one but the other members would see him as he went to fetch his things.  Inuyasha wrapped the towel around his middle and darted out of the washroom.  

Before he ran into the room for his bag, he saw Kikyou in there.  He paused only a moment before dashing in anyway.  After all, she was his sister-in-law; it wasn't the end of the world.  

When he ran past her she shielded her eyes from viewing him further.  "I did not need to see that."

Inuyasha stopped and turned in surprise at the unfamiliar voice, only to see the girl protecting her eyes from the view he was giving her; half naked, only covered by a small towel.  "Y-you're not…Kikyou." 

"Who's Kikyou?"  She didn't remove her hand from her face as she spoke to him.

"Never mind."  He knelt down and opened his bag, pulling out his shirt.  Putting it on, Inuyasha looked over to the unmoving miko.  She seemed frozen with her hand glued over her eyes.

"Scarred for life."  Her body jerkily turned around so her back was turned to him and he slipped on his boxers and then his pants.

"I said never mind!"

"And I'm not referring to you thinking I'm this Kikyou person, I'm referring to the fact that you basically waltzed in front of me stark naked.  Nothing but a towel to save your modesty!"

"It's your fault for being in here!"

"And it's yours for leaving your clothes in here, I am merely doing my job!"

Suddenly, she looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"I'm late for class!"  She bolted for the door and away from the shrine.  Her outfit was still that of the miko.  

"Speaking of being late…holy cow, I'm late too!"  Inuyasha looked at his watch and realized that he had five minutes to run all the way across campus and get to his next class.  So he too darted out the door and ran away from the shrine, though he, unlike the priestess, grabbed his bag of school things.

He caught up with the girl on the way down the steep steps and expected to run past her, but as soon as they reached the bottom, she sped up and matched his paced.  "So…what class…are you…headed to?"  She looked over at him and smiled.

"Legends…and Myths…how bout you?"  He looked back at her as they sped along.  Inuyasha had never been matched by anyone in speed, let alone a girl; she was amazing.

"The same."  She raised her eyebrows at him and smiled again.

Eventually they reached the door that led to the class.  Both stopped for a breather before entering.  The priestess looked up at the young college student.

"My name is Kagome, what's yours?"  She breathed heavily right along with him and had her hand over her heart.

"Inuyasha."

She stood up straight.  "Well, Inuyasha, you won't be counted late today, but you better not make it a habit."  Kagome turned and opened the door, beckoning him to get in. 

Inuyasha was slightly confused, according to his watch class should have started a minute or two ago, of course he would be marked as tardy.  He looked back at her.  "Want to sit by me?"

A/N  First chapter done.  Does Kagome want to sit by Inuyasha?  Go to the next chapter to find out.


	2. Out for Lunch

A/N  Author's notes are boring, just read the story and ignore me.

Disclaimer: Since this is required, I'll put it in.  (Even though I hate doing it)  I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

Out For Lunch

"Sorry, can't."  Smiling apologetically at him, she pushed him toward an empty seat in the front row.  Kagome looked around at the class.  Students pushing and shoving each other, laughing, chatting, sleeping, and other random things were happening.

Inuyasha was a little disappointed that Kagome wouldn't sit with him.  Maybe she already had a boyfriend in the class that she was going to sit by.

Kagome clapped her hands together loudly, getting everyone's attention.  "I apologize for starting class late, I was…distracted."  She glanced for a brief moment at Inuyasha in the front row.  "Normally class will start on time and I'll expect you all in here and seated at noon."  Groans from a few of the students were heard from further back in the class.  "Now, to get started…as you already know, my name is Professor Higurashi.  I will be teaching you about ancient myths and legends that have formulated due to superstitions and or manipulated truths."  

The professor looked across at all of the students flooding the lecture room.  It was a class of about seventy-five students.  "I will warn you from the beginning.  This class is a privilege that will be taken away if you are failing your other classes.  The school board will not hesitate to pull you from here if your grades fall."  She licked her lips and looked at how many guys there were compared to girls, 2/3 of the mass was male.  Great.  "To start us out, I would like everyone to take out a sheet of paper and a pencil.  We will be taking a little pre-quiz so I can get an idea of what you already know.  This isn't graded, so don't worry…"

And so the class continued for an hour and a half.  When it ended, many of the students were bummed that it was time to go.  Higurashi was an especially exciting and invigorating teacher.  Without really noticing, several had ended up with several pages of notes; Inuyasha included.  

Inuyasha remained in his chair after everyone else had filed out of the class.  He felt a bit betrayed that she hadn't told him that she was the TEACHER.  Of all people that had to see him in a towel, it had to be one of his professors. 

"Inuyasha, is there any reason why you haven't left with everyone else?"  She looked up at him from her desk where she was entering the attendance into the computer.  Kagome had taught the entire time while wearing her miko outfit.  That was something that probably spiked a lot of people's interests, a legends and myths class with a teacher that dressed old fashioned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the teacher?"

"You didn't ask.  Besides, I think it worked to your advantage, you weren't counted tardy for your first day."  Kagome smiled at him warmly.  Her stomach growled suddenly, and she realized that she hadn't eaten yet.  She looked up again at the white haired boy still sitting there.  "Inuyasha, have you eaten lunch yet?"

He looked up at her quizzically, but answered nonetheless.  "No, why?"

"I'm hungry.  I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to get a bite to eat, since I can't leave you here alone in my classroom."  Kagome stood up and pushed in her desk chair.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"What's illegal?"

"Us going on a date?"

She looked at him funny.  "Well, if you want to consider it such, be my guest, but it was just a friendly invite.  If it were a girl sitting in my class I would have asked her, but from what I saw earlier, you're no girl."

He flushed and looked away from her, slumping down further in his chair.  "Will you not bring that up?"

"Sure, whatever, but you did that to yourself."  She smiled playfully at him as she walked by, preparing to leave the room.  "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  Inuyasha got up and followed after her.  "Professor…"

"The name is Kagome.  When we're not in class, just call me Kagome."

"How old are you?"

She turned around and looked up into his golden eyes.  "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to ask a woman her age?  We always lie, you know."

"How old are you?"  He looked at her intently, no hint of amusement in his eyes.

"20."

"How old are you really?"

"If it would make you feel better, I'll say I'm in my 30s."

"You don't look it."  He was satisfied though.  She was indeed older than him, just like Kikyou had been.  She was probably ten years or so his elder.

"Thank you."  Kagome locked the door to her classroom and walked away toward the school parking lot.  Inuyasha followed at her heels like an obedient dog.  She stopped next to a Ferrari, causing Inuyasha to run into her from behind.

"Nice wheels."

"Thank you again.  I do hope your hair doesn't get too tangled in the wind."  Inuyasha was about to get in when Kagome doubled over laughing.  "You fell for it!  You are so gullible!  You actually thought I owned this!"

He turned red and gaped at her, a prankster, how typical.  "Well I don't know what kind of car you drive.  I just met you today."

"Still, it's too funny.  Here, my car is over here."  She pressed the unlock button on her keys and Inuyasha watched the lights of a dark blue Jeep flash.  Kagome was still giggling as she climbed into the driver's seat.  

Inuyasha merely slumped into the passenger chair and crossed his arms.  His face covered by a big frown.  The priestess had a large smile plastered to her face in contrast as she drove him to a local restaurant. 

They stopped at a small café and both got out quickly.  Kagome locked the doors of the car with the press of a button and they were on their way inside.  

Lunch was ordered and the two just stared at each other.

"Wench."

"Name calling, now, are we?  Shame, shame, didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Stop talking like that about my mother, hag."

"Or maybe she taught, but you failed to listen?"  She stuck her tongue out as she dodged his swinging arm.

"Stop insulting me, witch."  Inuyasha scowled at her.  Now why had he agreed to go out to eat with her?  Oh yeah, free food.

"Fine.  Our food is here."

Indeed it was.  A waitress came and set down the food delicately.  "Is there anything else I can get for the two of you?  Maybe a Lover's Pie, or a French Kiss Sundae?"

"Thanks for the offer…" Kagome smiled up at the waitress sweetly.

"We'll take that sundae."  Inuyasha smirked at his teacher.  He had his revenge in mind.  "After we finish the rest of this that is."

"Will that be for here or to go?"

"To go."

The waitress left and Kagome leaned over the table towards him.  "What ever evil scheme you have in mind, forget it.  I'm taking you home as soon as we're done."

"Perfect."

"Ahehehe."  She leaned back again and picked up her cheeseburger.  

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and when they were finished, the waitress picked up their plates and brought back out the bill and a medium sized package that looked like it would preserve something cold inside.

Kagome paid and they left.  As soon as they were in the car, Inuyasha opened the box.

"Hey, wait till you get home to eat that, I don't want a mess in my car!"

"Fine."  He closed the box again and looked out the window.  Licking his lips, he plotted his sweet, sweet revenge.  The expression he imagined on his professors face made him almost laugh.

As they neared the apartments that college students housed themselves in, Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha.  "Now which building are you in?"

"The Shack."  

"I'm not really familiar with the buildings, so that doesn't really help me."

"That one."  He pointed to a brick building to the front and left of them.  Kagome drove up in front of it and parked in one of the spaces available.

"Well, are you getting out?"

"Not until you do, wench."

"Ugh, honestly."  She unbuckled and turned off the car.  Kagome climbed out and closed the door behind her.

Inuyasha got out and pushed her up the flight of stairs to his apartment door.  Holding the box in one hand, he took out his key and unlocked the door.

"Now can I go?"  She tapped her foot impatiently.  Inuyasha wanted his revenge, so she might as well let him.  No point trying to avoid it, but this was getting dull.

"No."  He poked his head inside and confirmed that Miroku wasn't there.  Then he pushed the door open and shoved Kagome in.  The door was closed behind them and Inuyasha locked it without Kagome noticing.  "Now we eat."

"I don't care for sundaes, all the junk put on the ice cream is so disgusting."  She looked around the apartment.  So this is where Inuyasha lived.  It was slightly disorderly, but also not entirely messy.

"This really does taste like a French kiss!"

Kagome turned to where Inuyasha was eating the dessert.  She cocked one eyebrow.  "You obviously don't know what a kiss tastes like if you think that tastes like one."

"Are you sure you're not the one that doesn't know?"

~

A/N  The question you're probably asking now is, where is Inutori going with this?  I have a few ideas as to what I can do, but if you have suggestions, just review and tell me.  I may consider them.


	3. Immaturity is Always Fun

A/N  Ugh…who really would want to eat something like a French Kiss sundae, or a Lover's Pie, honestly?

Disclaimer:  Don't own Inuyasha, and I'll never be able to change that.  *runs off screen crying like a baby*

Chapter 3

Immaturity is Always Fun

"If that's what they taste like, then I'm a frog."  She crossed her arms and looked at him. 

Inuyasha got up, holding the carton in his hand.  "Here, let me demonstrate…"

Kagome backed away from him until the arm of the couch stopped her legs.

            He smiled evilly and tilted the sundae slightly.  In one fluid motion, the box was on Kagome's face and she was lying on her back on the couch.  She peeled it off, though the ice cream and all of the toppings remained on her face.

"Ugh…you are so immature.  You're worse than me!"  Dropping the box on the floor, she sat up on the couch and tried to wipe the dessert from her eyes.  It was cold and the ice cream was beginning to melt and drip down onto her miko outfit.  She let out a sigh and stood up, only to run into something.

"And the wench admits her immaturity…"

He was standing right above her.  "I've always known that I'm immature, just didn't think a young college going man could be just as bad."  She continued to wipe her face, but only managed in getting her white top dirty and wet.  

"Need help?"  He looked over the squinting figure and the dirty clothes, suddenly feeling a little guilty.  Only a little, mind you.

He left and she could hear running water.  Inuyasha was probably getting her a washcloth or something.  The water stopped flowing and Inuyasha grabbed her arm to drag her outside again.  He stopped her just outside the door and told her to stand still.  

A bucket of ice cold water was lifted over her head and in one moment, the professor was soaked from head to foot.  The only bonus of the shower was that it did wash away the sundae from her body.  Though now her top was completely see through, revealing her bra.  

Her eyes quickly shot open and she turned on the college student.  "You."  She was growling at him and giving him a look that could kill the population of Tokyo.  But he wasn't looking at her face.  His eyes were stuck a bit lower…

Realization popped in her head and she quickly clasped her arms over her chest and ran back into his apartment.  He didn't take his eyes off of her back until she was out of view.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to go home!"  Inuyasha returned to inside of the apartment and closed the door behind him out of habit.

"I did!  But I'm not driving around soaking wet!"  She was in his bathroom, frantically trying to dry off her clothes with a towel.  He came in and stood behind her, looking at her through the mirror.

"You can borrow some of my clothes while yours dry."  She clamped the towel over her front tightly and looked back at him through the mirror.  His eyes seemed more full of pity than glee at the moment, so she knew that he had satisfied his need for revenge.

"Ok."  

"Come with me."

Nodding, she followed him out of the bathroom and down the hall to another room.  It was his bedroom.  Inuyasha pulled out a large T-shirt and a pair of jeans and handed them to her.

He left the room and shut the door behind him.  A few minutes later, Kagome's voice came from inside, "Inuyasha, do you have a belt I could use, your pants won't stay up."

"Yeah, its…"

Kagome opened the door, one hand on the waist of the pants.  "You can come in now."  She was completely dressed in his clothes.

Inuyasha blushed as he noted the bra and underwear on the floor with her other clothes.  He pulled out the smallest belt he could find and handed it to her.  "Here."

"Thanks."  She pulled up the shirt and Inuyasha saw her small waist as she strung the belt into the loopholes and buckled it.  At the tightest setting, the belt was only able to keep the pants resting on her hips, but that was better than nothing.  Kagome gathered up her wet clothes in her arms and took them out into the living room where she laid them out on the floor in front of the TV to dry.

Inuyasha popped in a movie and they sat down on the couch to watch as they waited for her clothes to dry.

Half an hour later, the door to the apartment opened and Miroku entered.  By this time, Kagome had already fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder and he had placed his arm on her waist.

"Hey Inuyasha, what did you think of the shrine maiden?"

"She was ok."  From the angle Kagome was at, she was hidden from view when the onlooker was behind the couch.

"Did you know she disappeared after kendo club…I couldn't find her anywhere."

"And your point?"

"It's just stra…whoa!  Inuyasha, you dog!"  Miroku had now seen the miko outfit lying on the floor in front of the TV.  Of course, being a pervert, he had considered it to mean something very disgusting.  "Now I know where she ran off to."

"No, she hasn't even been here for an hour."  Inuyasha looked back at Miroku.  "It's not what you think."

"Right.  Whatever you say."  Miroku had a lecherous grin plastered to his face as his eyes fell on the small undergarments.  "So, how does it feel to no longer be a virgin?"

"Don't know; I'm still on the virgin list.  I'm not like you.  I don't throw myself at every girl I meet."

Kagome began to stir and Inuyasha looked down at her.  "Who're you talking to?"  She yawned and sat up.

"My roommate."

She looked over at Miroku and stared.  "You must be joking.  That pervert is your roommate?"

"Seen through his cover already?  You're good."

"He was spying on me earlier today.  Creep."  She stood up and stretched.  Miroku got a full view of her apparel.  To check whether her clothes were dry or not, she stepped on them with her bare feet.  "Next time I offer to take someone home I'll ask them who their roommate is."  Kagome bent down and flipped her clothes over.

"You can just go now, return the clothes later.  Otherwise the hentai might not be able to control himself.  I think he's already drooling."

She nodded to Inuyasha.  "I agree.  I'll be sure to wash the clothes before I give them back.  I wish you luck with your studying!"  Before walking out the door, she paused, "Oh, just a forewarning, there'll be a ten page research paper on a legend of your choice due in another month.  The rest of the students find out next week."  After that she smiled and left.

"What was that about?"  Miroku turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"Where she disappeared to was the class she is teaching at the University, Legends and Myths.  She's one of my professors this semester."

"What is with you and your teachers?"  Miroku sat down on the couch next to Inuyasha.  "Do you have any other relatives for her to fall in love with?"

"Back off, it was merely by chance that she ended up here.  I care not to go into detail."  He stuck his nose into the air and turned the other way.  But what if history really did repeat itself and Kagome ended up doing the exact same thing as Kikyou.

"Hey, do you know how old she is?"

"Approximately, women never admit their age."  Inuyasha shrugged.  Her age wasn't that big a deal to him.  He wasn't going to fall in love with her or anything.

"I can find out at the shrine for you."

*

The next evening, Miroku came leaping into the apartment.  "Inuyasha, you'll never guess how old she is!"

"32?"  His tone was flat as he sat at the table enjoying his supper of ramen.

"Way off, guess again."  Miroku was almost jumping off the walls.  The smile on his face couldn't have been larger.

"50."

"Too high."

"Give up, how old is she?"  He was interested, but he didn't show it in the slightest.

"She's only 20."  Miroku said it so matter-of-factly that Inuyasha nearly choked on his ramen.

"And did she tell you this?"

"No, I looked in her purse.  On her license it said her date of birth was only twenty-one years ago."

"Wait, if she's twenty, how come you just said twenty-one?"

"Because she turns twenty-one this year, smart-one."  His sarcastic remark gained him a kick in the leg.

"When's her birthday?"

"In two weeks.  The big 2 1.  You should take her out drinking at a bar or something."

"What day?"

"Friday."  Miroku got up and circled in on the calendar.  Two weeks away on a Friday?  How convenient.

Inuyasha stood and walked over to the fridge to get a soda to wash down the noodles.  After chugging the bottle he tossed it into the trash and went to his room.  He had another question for his wonderful new professor, how can she be a teacher at a university if she isn't even old enough to legally drink alcohol?

~

A/N  So maybe Kagome wasn't lying the first time she told Inuyasha her age, but he didn't believe her.  So it's his tough luck.


	4. Sword Dancer

A/N  Thank you Laura-chan for reviewing, it was the beacon that led me to update the story.  Enjoy this bit and maybe in a few days I'll have the next chapter up.  It's already partially written.

Disclaimer: No, as much as I'd like to believe I own Inuyasha, I don't, so don't sue me for writing this.

Chapter 4

Sword Dancer

Miroku took it upon himself to go to the shrine early the next morning to run into Kagome.  She came just minutes after he arrived and he had to quickly run out to meet her.

"Oi, Lady Kagome!"

She turned to face him and smiled.  "Yes, houshi-sama?"

"Would you mind coming with me to my apartment…"

"That is very rude of you to ask me.  I care not to go anywhere with you."

He tilted his head to the side.  Kagome was the first girl to resist his charm; oh well.  "Not for me.  There's a frog in there that should be a prince.  At the rate he's going he'll probably be awake when he's 50."

"Oh, you're referring to your roommate, Inuyasha.  Why should I go wake him?  Some people need their beauty sleep, and I think he could use a lot of it."  She continued walking to the main shrine where she would change into her miko outfit.

"Ouch.  That was a little harsh.  Just come over.  The shrine doesn't even open for another 2 hours, so you'll be fine."  Miroku followed after her as she walked across the cemented ground.  She was carrying a large bag today.

"Maybe some other day, but I am occupied, Houshi-sama.  Go bother someone else, would you?"

"Whatever."  He fell back and watched her leave in awe.  Beauty, grace, charm, intelligence; what didn't this girl have?

*

Kagome finished changing and pulled two swords from her bag, leaving a third still hidden.  She tied both sheaths to her waist on one side and entered the dojo.  Both swords were removed from their coverings and the miko stood with the two blades against her chest.

Now, where was that boom box she had heard the other day?  Ah yes, in the corner.  She concentrated her mental energy and the music began to play.  The song playing on the radio station tuned to was a heavy rock tune that sparked the nerves.

Her ears listened to the tune for a minute before she moved.  One sword swung through the air, whistling slightly as it moved.  Kagome's eyes were closed as she swung the sword around lightly and kept another one to her chest.  As time went on, the other sword joined the first in the dance.  Both forward, one back, down, spin, twist, above, to the side.  

The swords flew around her as she gracefully swayed with the hard music.  Her body swayed and turned with the momentum, her feet glided across the wood floor.  It was a unique sword ballet.  One of the swords was then spun so the blade circled in front of her body.  A hand twisted and contorted to keep the metal spinning like a baton.  After a minute, the other sword was also spinning beside the first.  

Without warning, she gripped both handles and pulled the swords down to point at the floor.  The song had ended.  Sound erupted from the opposite side of the dojo as a person clapped and congratulated her.  It was Miroku.

She opened her eyes and glared at the menace.  How many times did he spy on her when he should have been working?  Too many; after only two day's time she had sensed him snooping around her and spying at least a dozen times.

"Miroku-sama, I have already expressed to you that I dislike your spying on me when I'm doing things."  Kagome sheathed both of the swords and began to walk towards the young monk.

"Lady Kagome, where did you learn to do that?"  His gaze followed her as she moved across the planks without a sound.

"I have always done this, it is nothing new."

"It's amazing.  You should have people pay to see you do that."

"I have.  It isn't that great."  She walked past him and out of the building.

"What?  I'm not talking little performances; I'm talking huge crowds, a stage, and other things that come along with that."

"Been there, done that."

Miroku trailed after the shrine maiden.  Her steps quickened, but so did his.  "I don't believe you."

Kagome turned and looked him directly in the eye.  "When you were in high school, what was the one thing everyone talked about and wanted to go see?"

"Hmm…let's see here…" he scratched his chin and looked up into the sky.  "Ah yes: now I remember.  It was The Sword Dancer.  A girl who danced with swords and did extraordinary things."

"And what happened to her?"

"She disappeared.  No one had seen her face so no one could find her."

"And now you're looking at her.  Fame isn't what its all cracked up to be.  Believe me."

"Liar.  The Sword Dancer is much older than you and is probably in another country by now."

"You never saw her face, no one did.  How would you know how old she is?"  Kagome glared at Miroku.  "If you don't believe me, I don't care.  But don't you ever bring up performing with me again.  Got that?"

Miroku nodded to her and she turned away from him and stormed off towards the main shrine.  She was fuming by the time she returned to her bag.  So she kicked the material in her anger.  "How dare he!  Can't he just leave me alone?"

The rest of the day was bad in the eyes of the young miko.  To her the world was out to bring her down.  First it was Miroku, and then a college freshman came by to cry away her sorrows.

*

"My brother was a sweet boy.  He never did anything wrong.  Then he was possessed by a demon and killed all of my family and friends.  I barely survived.  The police didn't understand what was wrong and…and…they shot him!  Eleven bullet wounds in the back!"  The girl cupped her head in her hands and cried heavily.  "The demon left as he was dying and he saw what he had done and died crying."

Kagome gently rubbed the girl's trembling back as she told her awful tale.  Indeed, Kagome could feel bandages under the shirt as she massaged the heart stricken girl.  What a horrible thing to experience, and at such an early age too.

There was silence for a few minutes as the girl sobbed.  Then she turned to Kagome and smiled weakly.  "Thanks for listening.  I have to go now."

"It was no problem, the name is Kagome.  You can come by here any time you feel like it."  Kagome smiled back comfortingly and stood up with the other female.

"My name is Sango.  I think I'll take you up on that offer.  See you later."  Sango slowly made her way down the steps that led to the shrine and away from the young shrine maiden.

Listening to Sango's tragic story weighed down on Kagome and made her day all the gloomier.  She stood where she was for a few minutes until she saw the first of the boys meandering in for kendo club.  That is when she turned and briskly walked away before any of them could see her.  After all, all they did was drool; and that was disturbing.

*

Inuyasha yawned as he climbed the shrine steps.  He still hadn't fully awakened, though he didn't know why.  The amount of sleep he had received was well over enough to revive him, and he hadn't done anything that would have worn him out.

Kouga greeted him when he reached the top of the staircase and dragged him off while chatting nonstop.

"Inuyasha.  I've been thinking.  Since you already can beat any one of the other members without breaking a sweat, and I've recently been informed of a superb sword wielder, how would you like to have a challenge?"

Inuyasha perked up slightly and nodded.  "Sounds like fun.  But he won't mind when I beat him, will he?"

"No, of course she won't."

Inuyasha froze in mid stride.  "Wait, SHE?"

"Yes, the sword wielder is female.  But she's just as good as any guy, so there's no worry."  Kouga continued forward, rambling about the match and how it would be quite the sight.

"I don't fight girls…"

Then a voice came from behind him.  "Maybe not.  But I owe you for that shower.  So I'll not be holding back when we duel."

He jerked around and met the gaze of Kagome Higurashi.  That movement had made him feel light headed and he put his hand up to steady his forehead.  Kagome moved forward with concern at his state and tried looking at his face.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Yes."  He ground it out and walked away from her.  What was wrong with him?

At the beginning of the club meeting, it was announced that Inuyasha would be dueling the famous and mysterious Sword Dancer.  Loud chatter broke out with that announcement, people showering questions on both Kouga and Inuyasha.  The duel was to take place at the end of the announcements, so many of the boys wanted everything to go faster, but in begging for it ultimately ended up slowing it down even more. 

~

A/N  What will the match bring?  And what is wrong with Inuyasha?


	5. The Hanyou

A/N  Ok, I lied, it took more than just a few days to get this updated.  So sue me…wait, I take that back, DON'T sue me.  Thanks to the people who reviewed.  (I'm not online right now so I don't know who you are)

Disclaimer:  Do I have to say it?  Ok, so I don't Inuyasha…*unties ropes binding him to my desk chair*…he's Kagome's.  But I DO own the pajamas I'm wearing right now!

Chapter 5

The Hanyou

Eventually, the talking ended and the shrine's young monk, Miroku, led a small figure dressed in all black and a mask covering her face in.  Some of the members didn't think that it was the real Sword Dancer; she had disappeared without a trace a few years previously.  But nevertheless this would prove to be an exciting display.

Inuyasha had his katana in hand as he took in the figure.  At first, he had been expecting to fight Kagome, but then in the announcements they said it was the Sword Dancer.  The figure before him looked exactly like the performer he had seen in his high school years so long ago.

Kouga looked at both competitors, and then blew his whistle.  "Fight!"

The girl crossed her arms and drew out her metal blades from either side of her.  They had been hidden under all those layers of material so Inuyasha really hadn't noticed them.  She charged with the speed and grace of a no mortal man as she swung her sword forward toward her opponent.

Inuyasha just stood there.  His body was frozen; but it wasn't in shock.  He just couldn't move.  The girl had expected him to block her attack so she had to maneuver quickly so she wouldn't kill him.  She tapped his neck with her sword, but Inuyasha didn't move.  Inuyasha was completely zoned out as to what was happening by now.  All he could see was bright spots against the blackness.

There was a disappointed groan from the onlookers due to the shortness of the battle.  It had lasted a whole of less than ten seconds.  The only bonus was that the Sword Dancer had shown them all a really impressing movement.

They all dispersed to do their own practicing and ignored the two that just stood there.  

*

"Inuyasha?"  The masked fighter stepped forward with concern.  Why wasn't he moving?  Upon touching his shoulder, he doubled over into her arms and she gave slightly under his weight. 

She looked around at the other kendo club members and confirmed that none of them were paying attention.  So she pulled the limp body over her shoulder and hobbled out the door.  Man was he heavy.  Inuyasha needs to go on a diet.

The Sword Dancer hauled him all the way back to his apartment, only setting him down to pick the lock.  Once that was done, she and the unconscious boy were in the apartment in no time flat.  She shut the door behind them and Inuyasha was soon laid down in his small bed.

It was getting hot under all of her layers of black, so she shed the top several layers, revealing her face.  Kagome, now freed from her heavy attire, knelt by the ailing boy and watched as his human ears moved up the sides of his head and transformed.

The white triangles on top of his head sagged in his limp state and were just too irresistible.  So Kagome leaned forward and rubbed both of them between her thumb and forefinger.  He purred gently as she did so and she smiled.  Inuyasha seemed so innocent.

His eyes blinked open and met with Kagome's.  She was right above him, hands rubbing his dog-like ears.  "Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?"  She looked down on him and frowned.

"Of me, of what I am."

"Should I be?  I knew from the moment I met you that you were a hanyou.  I just didn't know what your true form looked like."

"…"

Kagome smiled at him gently.  "I owe you for that sundae.  You do realize that, don't you?"

"Yeah.  What are you going to do about it?"

She looked into his questioning eyes with a smirk.  'I'm going to break the law.'  Soft hands continued to rub Inuyasha's soft ears.  "Nothing much.  I'll just show you MY version of the French Kiss Sundae."

"And that would be?"

The hesitation was there for only a minute as she bent over and pressed her lips to the hanyou's.  As quickly as she had done it, she broke it off.  

Inuyasha didn't move as Kagome stood up stiffly and tried to regain herself.  She shouldn't have done that.  What had possessed her to kiss him?  

"You call that a French kiss?"  Inuyasha sat up painfully on the bed and looked at Kagome's back.

She turned around harshly and bit her lip.  How to explain herself?  "No…but…"

Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed Kagome's fumbling hand.  He pulled her towards the bed and wrapped his other arm around her waist.  The small girl couldn't easily retaliate against the half demon's actions, so just went with the flow.

After one swift movement, Kagome found herself lying on top of the hanyou.  Both of Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around her small frame and he was looking intently into her eyes.

Pulling her head towards his own, Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes. 

"Now this I know is illegal."  Kagome pressed her hands against Inuyasha's chest in an attempt to get off of him. 

Inuyasha's grip tightened and he glared at her.  "You brought it upon yourself."

"Inuyasha, it's time for class anyway."  A week had already past since the pair had met.  Once again it was time for Kagome to pick up her role as Professor Higurashi.  She clambered off of the bed and stood.  "And I'm not going whilst wearing this."

"I can't go to class while looking like this…"  

"True…how do you hide it…just wear a hat, don't smile, and don't touch people."  Kagome grabbed a baseball cap while listing off the ways he could hide himself.  "See you at class!"  She left and returned to the shrine to change into some clothes that would be more suitable for teaching.

*

            Kagome watched all of the students as they settled down in their seats.  Inuyasha was once again seated in the front row where she could easily pick on him; but he didn't know that yet.

She began the lesson with a video about Greek gods and then gave them a quiz on the information reviewed in the movie.  The lesson ended with their first homework assignment.

"OK class, due October 30th will be a ten page report on a legend of your choice."  Kagome smiled brightly as she listened to the chorus of moans emanating from a vast number of the student body.  "You have to have at least ten sources and an interview from a professional.  I'd like everyone to have a legend picked out and checked off with me before class next week.  I'll be at the school shrine every day, so you all know where to find me."  She paused, listening to the scratching of pencils and pens around the room.  "If you need an idea, feel free to ask me.  I am the teacher."  The young professor clapped her hands together.  "Oh!  And I don't want two papers on the same legend.  There are plenty of fables out there, so I want each paper to be unique.  Understood?  If you have any questions, or already have a topic picked out," she glanced over at Inuyasha briefly, "please come see me after class."

The end of class came and everyone slowly filed out of the room.  A few stayed behind to check off a legend with her or to ask her a question about the assignment, but soon they too were out of the room.  And once again, only she and Inuyasha were left in the room. 

He sat slumped at his desk, his baseball cap pulled down over his face.  The boy looked almost like he had fallen asleep…

Kagome stood up with her purse in hand and walked over to Inuyasha's desk.  She leaned over until her mouth was right beside his covered doggy-ear.  "Oh, Inu~yasha.  Wake up, sleeping beauty."

~

A/N  Once again, I apologize to those people who did review this story for how long it took to post it.  I guess I am probably being a little bit greedy right now.  I just want bajillions of reviews like some of the other authors on ff.net.  I read their thank you thingies, and there are like thirty from just one chapter.  I'm a little envious.

Review, and you'll get more!  The more reviews, the sooner I'll update!


	6. Medicine

**Inutori:** I just founded the IFOAC two seconds ago, if anyone wants to join me in my quest for…well, I won't tell you just yet…tell me, I may consider letting you in on my new club!

**Kagome:** You liar, you just made that up!  I bet IFOG or whatever doesn't even stand for anything.

**Inutori:** You're halfway right, actually.  I did just make it up, but you're still wrong, IFOAC stands for **I**diotic **F**ans **O**f **A**nime **C**lub…*looks at all of the readers and starts crying*…I wasn't supposed to give that away yet!  It was my secret!  Now I have to go hang myself from the deck by my ears!

**Inuyasha & Kagome:** O.o

**Inutori:** Go read the story before I jump off! *sitting on railing of deck with strings tied to ears*  I will!  *tying other ends of strings to metal railing*  Oh, BTW, thank you all you special people who reviewed the last chapter!  *falls of railing while doing a peace sign to past reviewers*

Chapter 6

Medicine

Inuyasha jerked awake and looked wide-eyed at Kagome.  "Wha?"

She sighed, trying to contain her laughter at the drool on the side of his mouth.  "You fell asleep in my class." 

"Oh," was the most intelligent answer he could muster as he adjusted his hat on top of his head to make it more comfortable for his dog-like ears.

Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the classroom and stood there waiting while she locked the door.  She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and became slightly irritated.  "Class is over, Inuyasha.  Unless you have a specific question, please be on your way."

He shrugged and turned around.  "I do have a question, next Friday, are you busy?"

"Why?"  Kagome eyed his back suspiciously as they both stood there.

"I was just wondering if, you know."  He didn't know how to put it without flat out asking her to go on a date.

"No, I don't know.  Indulge me."

"I wanted to take you out to dinner and stuff as pay back for the lunch you bought me, you know."

Her eyebrow cocked as she processed his words in her head.  "Next Friday, huh?  Well, I'll have to see.  I may be doing something with my little brother."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at her.  "You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he goes to high school in Tokyo."  She smiled at him before walking past to leave the building.  Her heals clicked on the tile floor in a steady rhythm, until she stumbled and almost fell forward onto her face.

Inuyasha chuckled behind her as she regained her composure and continued walking out of the structure.  "And here I thought you were a graceful priestess."

"…"  She scrunched her delicate nose at him and continued to hurry away from the dog on her heals.  "So I'm a bit of a klutz, big deal."  They reached her jeep and she quickly unlocked it to get in.

Inuyasha climbed into the passenger seat, leaving Kagome to stare blankly at him.

"What do you think you're doing in MY car?"  Her delicate eyebrows furrowed and she continued to stand just outside the driver's side with the door wide open.

"Getting a ride back to my apartment, what does it look like?"  Inuyasha leaned back and made himself comfortable.

"Did I offer to give any hanyou jerks a ride?"  She said it coolly, trying to contain the building flames within her body.

"Nope, you were volunteered."  Inuyasha smiled at her evilly, knowing full well that he could beat her any day.

"Well, jerk-face, consider this the last time I will give you a ride."

"So _now_ who's degraded themselves to the point of name-calling, hmm?"  Inuyasha smirked in triumph as Kagome started the engine and began maneuvering her way out of the parking lot.

She grumbled a bit as they drove down the road towards Inuyasha's apartment complex.  "Dirty hanyou."  The car turned into the parking lot and Kagome parked in front of the stairs that led up to Inuyasha and Miroku's shared residence.

"So you want to come in for some tea?"  Inuyasha twiddled his thumbs, not making any movement to get out of the car.

Kagome hesitated a moment before answering, as if contemplating what to say.  "I-I guess that would be alright."  She unbuckled her seatbelt and removed the keys from the ignition.  Opening the door, Kagome stepped out and stood up straight.

Inuyasha followed suit and climbed out of the passenger seat to join her in the ascent to his dwelling.  He unlocked the front door and beckoned for Kagome to go on in.

"Being a proper gentleman, now are we?"

Inuyasha jerked around to look into the kitchen where a girl with long black hair stood drinking a glass of milk.  She was wearing a green schoolgirl-uniform skirt and a cream colored blouse with a sailor scarf.  A black and gold bandana was tied around her head, holding back her hair and hiding her ears from view.

"Inutori?"  His eyebrow cocked as he looked at her.  She looked slightly different from when he had last seen her.

"Yup!"  Her expression brightened, then turned mellow in a matter of seconds.  Looking to the floor, she clasped her hands behind her back and spoke.  "The spell, I'm sure you've noticed that it's lifted."

"Of course I have.  But I thought that the spell would be permanent until-"

"-the one who cast it died.  I know."  She looked mournfully at him with her piercing golden eyes.  "She's dead."

Inuyasha looked taken back by this statement.  "Impossible."

Kagome looked between the two people, wondering if she no longer existed or something.  "You know, I'd like to be in the loop."

The girl called Inutori slowly moved her gaze from Inuyasha to the short miko standing next to him.  "Who are you?"

The young prodigy huffed up in indignation as the teenager in front of her seemed to size her up.  "I should be asking you that.  And what are you doing in Inuyasha's apartment?"

"I have every right to be here, seeing as how Inuyasha is my elder brother."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha to see if the girl was telling the truth.  "Inuyasha?"

"But you on the other hand, are intruding."  The girl's eye seemed to be twitching and a vein began to protrude from her forehead.

Inuyasha spoke up to throw in his two cents.  "No she's not Inutori, I invited her in."

"I told you a long time ago that you were to keep away from Inuyasha.  You're married now, Fluffy wouldn't be too happy if he found out you were having an affair."

Little question marks popped up around Kagome's head as she looked at Inutori.  "Married…Fluffy…an affair?"  She didn't get what Inuyasha's little sister was saying to her.  Bringing up a hand, she scratched her scalp in confusion.  "I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about."  Her statement was completely honest seeing as how she really didn't know what Inutori was getting at.

Inuyasha once again stepped into the conversation, obviously having to be the linguist between the two women.  "Inutori, this is Kagome Higurashi, she works at the school shrine.  Not Kikyou, I thought the same at first but this really isn't her."

Kagome looked back and forth between the two siblings, getting more confused by the minute.  Maybe she should have declined Inuyasha's offer to have some tea after all.

"Hmm…I see."  Inutori looked at her considerably different after Inuyasha's clarification, but it didn't help Kagome's confusion.  What exactly was going on here?

~

**Inutori (me):** Well, I've finished this chapter…finally.

**Inuyasha:** Yeah, it took you long enough.

**Inutori:** And why did you suddenly throw me into this story, I already have my schedule full shooting the scenes for Another DogDemon.

**Inutori (me):** Because I felt like it.  You'll see what you're purpose in this story is eventually…buwahahahahaha

**Kagome:** O…K…

**Inutori (me):** Has anyone seen Pirates of the Carribean?  It is **SO** funny.  I love Captain Jack!

**Inuyasha:** And you don't love me?

**Inutori (me):** You wish…Anyway, everyone go review, I have to have…*counts on fingers*…ten reviews in order for all of you to get the next chapter.

**Kagome:** Do giving a required number of reviews needed for an update actually encourage people to review?  *shrugs*


	7. Time to Plot

**Inutori:** Hey ya guys!  I'm back with another chapter of MPAI!  And once again, I'll need ten reviews for the next chapter.  (just because I'm evil)

**Inuyasha:** She doesn't own any of my gang or me, but she does own my little sister, as much as I hate to admit it…

**Inutori:** Yeah, so there!

**Inuyasha:** Well, you wanted the chapter, so here it is-

**Inutori:** And when you're finished reading it, review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 7

Time to Plot

Inutori yawed as she meandered away from her brother's apartment.  That meeting with his professor was quite interesting, and if she knew her brother as well as she thought she did, there was a definite bud of love that needed some affectionate tending between those two.  They needed to get together, and Inutori was sure that their feelings would bloom.  She giggled at her own genius.  

Up ahead she spotted her over energetic boyfriend.  He was really a great guy, but she hadn't found the nerve to tell her family about him just yet.  A) He was a human.  B) He was a boy that was dating the baby of the family: poor defenseless Inutori.  She figured her family would hate him right on the spot and not even give him a chance.  Especially Inuyasha.  

"Tori-chan!  Are you all right?"  The black-haired boy ran up to her and stood in her path.  "How'd he take it?"

"I don't know.  If Kagome-sama wasn't there I may have seen more, but I doubt he would want to have her see him in such a weak state."  Inutori sighed and looked at the seventeen-year-old boy.  His smile faltered as her words sank in.

"K-Kagome?  Kagome Higurashi?"

Inutori furrowed her eyebrows; what was he getting at?  "Hai, I think that's what she said.  Hey, isn't that you're last name?"

"Hai.  Tori-chan?  Kagome-sensei is my nee-san."

She blinked a few times, willing her brain to turn with this new information.  "Souta-chan, I have an idea."

Kagome bustled around her apartment, dusting and picking up her dirty laundry off the floor.  It seemed that if you delayed cleaning for a few days, the mess became atrocious.  She smiled slightly to herself.  Inuyasha had asked her out.  Thinking such foolish thoughts was said to be blasphemy for a miko of her standing; but she couldn't help letting out her more girlish side every once in awhile. 

The young professor blushed again as she thought about a certain hanyou.  But really, what had come over him to ask her to go out on her birthday?  Did he know?  She shrugged, brushing it off as mere coincidence.  How could Inuyasha possibly know when her birthday was?   

The young professor had never really been sincerely asked out on a date before.  There were guys that she used to know that would want to date her for money and sex; it was actually very disturbing so Kagome always refused their requests.  Most refusals included a good whack with her katana while it was still sheathed.

Perhaps she would be able to help Inuyasha with his current appearance.  She did have spiritual powers after all; but would her elder sister really approve of using the gem for such a frugal thing?  Who cares?   

Kagome opened a drawer to put some of her clothes away and paused.  Kikyou would hate her for it, but she was drawn to aid the hanyou and his sister.  She picked up the round pink jewel that had been sitting in her drawer and looked at it.

While the Shikon no Tama was in her possession, she seemed to be the perfect woman.  She could run fast, cast spells, have high confidence, and so on.  To tell the truth, Kagome had become slightly attached to the gem since it came into her hands.  That was the reason Kikyou had even given it to her.  Her elder sister feared that if she were to continue to be the protector of the jewel, she would use it for her own desires.

Was that what Kagome wanted now?

The young miko wrapped her fingers around the pink pearl the size of a golf ball and looked up into her vanity mirror.  How old was she when Kikyou had given her the Shikon jewel?  Ten?  And since then, she had excelled in everything she had tried.  The prodigy child was beginning to question whether it was her own genius or the jewel that had gotten her to this point in her life.

Not even she could answer that question.  Tears began to find their way into Kagome's eyes as she pictured what she could be like if she didn't have the power of the jewel to back her up.  She wouldn't be a swordsman, an archer, a teacher, a priestess; she wouldn't be anything.  She'd be a freshman or sophomore in college by this time, but nothing more.  If she gave up the jewel, she'd have to be ready to give up everything.

A knock sounded at her door and Kagome immediately shot to her feet.  The guest she was expecting must have arrived.  Opening the door, there stood the girl she had met at the shrine less than a week ago: Sango Tajiya.

"Sango-chan, I'm so glad you could make it!"  Kagome gave the girl at her door a light hug, being careful of the other female's injuries.

"Thanks for inviting me."  She smiled, but it didn't reach her saddened eyes.  Something that tragic wasn't easily forgotten.  "I haven't been able to get out much lately."

Kagome licked her dry lips and smiled.  Sango was a really nice gal once you got to know her and she was a lot of fun to hang out with.  "Well, what do you want to do first?"

"We could go rent a movie."  Sango quirked an eyebrow at her own suggestion and looked questioningly at her companion for the rest of the day, all night, and into the next morning.

"That sounds great!  But how about just going out to **see** a movie.  I heard from my sister that the Pirates of the Caribbean is a really good movie.  She highly recommends it."  Kagome smiled at Sango brightly she slipped on some sandals and grabbed her purse.

"Sure, why not?  But Kagome-chan…you're paying."  Sango lifted and dropped her eyebrows and smiled truthfully for once.

"Of course, it's my treat!  Oh, and you can just set down your stuff in the living room there."  Kagome lead Sango quickly to the next room where the college freshman was able to put down her belongings that she had previously been carrying.

The two girls left the apartment shortly thereafter and climbed into Kagome's jeep to go to the theatre.  

"So Sango, what do plan to do when you graduate from college?"  Kagome turned out onto the street and began to head towards the nearest mall.

"Actually, I had a good paying job before my family died," at those words Kagome tensed up, afraid she had hit on a delicate subject, "I was a youkai exterminator.  It was a family business.  Actually, we were exterminating this one pesky youkai when Kohaku was possessed by it…and, well…you know the story from there.  I think I'll either continue exterminating demons, become a government agent, or settle down and have a family."

"You know, you could do a mixture of those.  The settling down and having a family doesn't have to be your only job.  You could go exterminating when the situation permits, and you can be married when you work for the government."  Kagome turned on her turn signal and took a right into the parking lot of a small mall that had a cinema.

They parked and got out of the car; walking with their heads held high as they entered the building.

"Two tickets for Pirates of the Caribbean, please."  Kagome smiled lightly at the man printing out her tickets.  He was a cute young man with light brown hair and hazel eyes; probably a college student working to pay his tuition.

"That will be eleven dollars, please."  

Kagome handed the man the money and took the two tickets with another smile.  "Thank you."  She turned to Sango and they gave their tickets to another employee who ripped them in half and handed them back the stubs.

"Your theatre is number twelve, enjoy the show!"

As Kagome and Sango headed over to the concession stand, the young miko stopped dead in her tracks.  Right there, paying for their popcorn and pop, were Inuyasha and **Miroku**.

~

**Inutori:** Well, I was getting mad at myself for not having Sango in the story enough, since she was only mentioned once…and so I had to add her in again.

**Sango:** Thank you, I feel so loved…

**Inutori:** Glad you can still say that, even with that evil glint in your eyes…Kyaa!  Get away from me!  You're a nutcase!  

*Sango continues throwing Hairakotsu at Inutori nonstop and Inutori continues to scream Bloody Mary* 

**Inuyasha:** *cough* Well, Inutori DID say that she wanted ten more reviews, so go, click on the button just below these words…AND REVIEW!  

**Inutori:** NO!  Wait just a second! *dodges boomerang*  I still have to do review responses!  So if you reviewed last chapter, don't go away!  And as for the rest of you…you stink, so sayonara!

To…

**Treefrog**: Thank you and I will

**Divine-Heart**: Thanks…oh, and is you're heart really divine?

**Gueshoo**: I love your compliments, they boost my ego.

**frisbee**: You're going to have to wait…whether you like it or not! *evil cackle*

**Darkkitty**: Hope you survived the babysitting long enough to read this chapter, 'cuz here it is!

**Aoi Tenshi Inu**:  In answer to you're question…DUH!  And a question of my own for you: what does your name mean in English?  I only know the 'inu' part.

**Aiosa Hekatara**: Does your name mean something too?  What's the English translation if it has one?  And in answer to your review: I will

**Black Demon543**: I think I was scared away after Sinko started speaking the first time…I normally practice the art of gagging my characters when I'm reviewing other peoples fics, because all of the characters talking just confuses and scares me.

**Moo-Moo-chan**: Thank you.  I seem to be getting a lot of people telling me that my stories are original, but it'll never get old to read those words,  (since you're like the fourth person to do so, and four's a lot) I'm honored, and thank you again.

**Tenth Reviewer**: Okay, so I didn't get 10 reviews and I only got nine…big deal!  I was just too anxious to get this chapter on the site that I didn't wait.  But that just means that I have to get 11 reviews instead of ten for this chapter in order for you guys not to go into debt.  From now on, Inutori's exchange rate will be: Well, if you've read any of my other stories that have been updated, you know the drill.

This is known as Inutori's Exchange Rate

(# of reviews in the first 2 days after updating) = (how long the next chapter will be)

1-4 reviews = one-page chapter

5-9 reviews = two-page chapter

10-14 reviews = three-page chapter

15-19 reviews = four-page chapter

20-24 reviews = five-page chapter

and so on…(this goes for all of my stories) 


	8. At the Movies

Disclaimer: Please remind me what this is for?  It seems I forgot…Oh yeah!  Don't sue me!  I'm broke!

Chapter 8

At the Movies

Sango stopped and looked at Kagome curiously.  "What's wrong, Kagome-chan?"  Her eyes slowly moved to look in the direction her companion was staring.  She inhaled quickly as she saw two handsome young men at the concession stand buying popcorn.

"It's the monk from the shrine.  The one I told you about that's a complete pervert."

"Really?  You never told me he was so cute, though.  Which one is he, the white-haired or the black-haired one?"  Sango smiled lightly as she stared at the two men that were the focus of both girls' attention.

"The black-haired.  His friend there is one of my students, Inuyasha."  Sango elbowed Kagome in the side slightly as she almost began to drool over her new eye-candy.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome held her head high as she continued towards the concession stand to get some popcorn and soda.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned around to begin their trek to whatever movie they were going to go see when Miroku spotted the two girls waiting in line.  So they walked over to Sango and Kagome, each with large popcorns in one hand and a large drink in the other.

"Hey girls, fancy seeing you here."  It seemed that Miroku was already trying to sweet talk them.  Good thing his hands were preoccupied…

"Yea, fancy that."  Kagome grumbled and looked away from them.

"So, what movie are you beautiful ladies going to go see?"

Sango answered them without a thought.  "Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Really?  I debated about that one, but I've already seen it twice, so Inuyasha and I are going to go see Lara Croft II."

Kagome chose that moment to speak up.  "Lara Croft, hmm?  I've seen the first one, but I haven't heard much about the second.  You'll have to tell me later if it is worth seeing."

"Kagome-sama, I thought you hated me.  Does this mean that you'll-"

"No, Miroku-sama."  Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she looked down at her hands being held by the lecherous monk.  "Now if you could let go of me, I'm about to go buy some popcorn."  She jerked her hands away from Miroku and walked up to the theatre employee to buy her refreshments.

"And what is your name, fair maiden?"  Kagome's ear twitched as she listened to the monk's attempt to hit on Sango.

"Tajiya, Tajiya Sango."  The miko glanced behind her to get a picture of the unfolding scene.  Miroku seemed to be inching towards Sango and his fingers were twitching slightly.  

"May I call you Sango-sama?"  

"I don't see why no~OT…HENTAI!"  Sango punched Miroku in the face as his hand made contact with her rear end.  Her face was bright red as she glared at the 'holy man.'

She stormed over to stand by Kagome and slowly began to stop hyperventilating.  "I warned you about him."

"I know, but he just seemed too cute.  But-UGH!  I can't believe him!  Doesn't he have any dignity?"

"Probably, but in the negative numbers."  Kagome picked up the large popcorn she had bought and grabbed one of the two drinks with her other hand.  Sango grabbed the other one and they began their short hike to theatre number twelve.

"That's giving him too much credit."  Sango continued to blow off steam as they took their seats in the middle of the third row.

The two girls began to idly munch on their popcorn as the slides continued to pop up on the screen.  A few minutes later, a figure squeezed into their isle and began to make his way towards them.

"Kagome-sama, Sango-sama, might I have the pleasure of sitting with you?"

Kagome turned to look up into the face of none other than the perverted priest himself.  "No you may not.  Go watch the movie you paid for."

"Ah, but I only paid for a movie, I can see this one just as well as I could go see Lara Croft."

Kagome growled quietly at him.  "But I thought you said you've seen this twice already.  Go away!"

"Yes, but three times a charm, right?  And with you beautiful ladies here, it really will be a charm."

Sango threw unmentionable words at him about him being lecherous and having no dignity until the poor monk slowly backed away out of fear.  Perhaps it was a good thing Sango was here to help Kagome.

"What about Inuyasha?  You're just going to abandon him like that?"  

Miroku just continued smiling at Kagome and she fell over anime-style.

"Talk about a loyal friend."

"Yes, well, Inuyasha can handle himself, and he understands my dire need to be with such beautiful ladies."  Miroku smiled coyly at them as he took a seat next to Sango.  The youkai exterminator edged as far away from him as possible while still trying to remain in her own seat.

"Kagome-chan, I think we need to find some better seats.  We're too close here and I'm craning my neck."

Kagome knew that Sango's excuse wasn't the real reason for wanting to move, but she gladly accepted it and they stood up to leave when…

"AGH!  Hentai!  You are dead!"  Sango picked up the said pervert and flung him over the few rows of seats in front of them to the base of the movie screen.

Kagome clapped her hands happily.  "Wow, Sango-chan, you're really strong!  I'd never be able to do that!"

The college freshman scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and looked at the floor.  "Well, you know, being a youkai exterminator and all, I have to be pretty strong."  Her cheeks were stained pink and she was biting her bottom lip.

~

A/N I apologize to those people who don't want me to turn into a greedy author that requires reviews, but if you just take the time to send me anything, even two words, there'll be no problem!  Mind you, I may write more than the reviews submitted requires, but I can guarantee I won't write less.


	9. Slumber Party Part 1

**Inutori:** I don't OWN Inuyasha; I merely use him as a hired servant.  He gets paid a penny a day, so therefore cannot be called my slave.  I told him that he wouldn't have to serve me if he could give me a million dollars; and being is that his only income is I; he has a long ways to go…

**Inuyasha:** You wench, take the ropes off my hands then!

**Inutori:** No way hozea!  I definitely ain't risking my life for the sake of your honor!

**Inuyasha:** How much is a million?

**Inutori:** Well, considering you've saved up less than a dollar already…it will take you, oh, say…280,112 years to buy your freedom.

**Inuyasha:** *unmentionable curses*

Chapter 9

Slumber Party Part 1

Sango couldn't contain her laughter by the ending credits.  She had obviously enjoyed the movie a little too much.  But then again, you can't enjoy Captain Jack Sparrow too much, can you? 

So the two girls left the theatre with stupid grins on their faces.  What had made the evening even better was when an employee from the theatre dragged Miroku out of the theatre by his ear.  That was indeed a hilarious sight to behold.

The two were soon back at Kagome's apartment where they settled down to chatter.

"Kagome, let's play a game."

"Did you have one in mind?"  Kagome looked at Sango mid spoonful of chocolate ice cream.  

Sango got a devious smile on her face, making Kagome slightly nervous.  "Yeah, I have one in mind, but you have to say you'll play it first."

"Fine, fine, I'll play, now what is it?"

"Truth or dare."  Sango's smile got even bigger as she watched Kagome's expression turn to one of horror.

"Aren't we a bit old for that game?"

"No."

Kagome hesitated.  "It's not really that fun with only two people playing, you know."

"That's OK, I'm sure we'll make due."  Sango's eyes seemed to be gleaming with vengeful delight as she looked at Kagome.

The twenty-year-old miko backed up slightly and sweat-dropped.  "Ehehehe."

"I start.  Truth or dare?"

"Um…Truth?"  Kagome bit her lip, hoping that Sango wouldn't pry too far into Kagome's mind.

"Hehe…Are you in love with Inuyasha?"  A glint of amusement sparkled in her eye.

"N-nani?"  Kagome felt a light blush tint her cheeks.  "I've known him for a week!  How could I be in love with him?"  Her bowl of ice cream was nearly dropped on the floor in Kagome's shock, but the miko was able to recover before that happened.

"You're not supposed to answer in a question.  Are you in love with him or not?"

Kagome took in a deep breath, feeling her cheeks burn an unbearable temperature.  "I don't think I **love** him.  I think I might have a small crush on him, but that's it."  She waved her hands in front of her face in defense.  "OK, my turn-"

"Dare."

"Um…I dare you to call Miroku-sama and tell him that you're madly in love with him and you'd love to bear his child."

Sango's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets before she was able to cover.  "Sorry, can't, since I don't have that lecher's phone number."

"That's OK," Sango sighed, relieved at Kagome's cheery comment, "I have his number on my class registry.  He rooms with Inuyasha, so they'll have the same number.

"Do I have to say who I am?"  

Kagome violently shook her head.  "You'd probably have a permanent stalker if you did that, and I'm not that cruel."

Sango nodded, now regretting ever suggesting playing this blasphemous game.  "OK, where's the phone?"

Kagome squealed in excitement, trying to hold back her surfacing laughter.  "Here…and here's the phone number."

The tajiya took a deep breath, preparing for her world to come crashing down around her.  She dialed the number slowly and placed the receiver against her ear.

"Hello, is Miroku-chan there?…Oh, it is?…Well, I was just calling to inform you that I'm totally in love with you and I'd gladly bear your children…Why do you want my address?…"  Sango jerked the phone away from her ear and turned bright red.  She immediately hung up the phone.  Her gaze turned to Kagome and an evil glare took over her face.   "I am NEVER playing truth or dare with you again."

Kagome merely smiled.  "You're the one who suggested it.  I told you that we were too old for this game."

Miroku hung up the phone with a stupid grin on his face.  Inuyasha looked up from his channel surfing to glare at the perverted monk.

"Oi, who was the wench on the phone?"

The shorthaired man, being his usual self, just smiled at Inuyasha and proceeded to open up the yellow pages.  Inuyasha stood up and glanced at the caller ID.  It said CALLER UNKNOWN 612-478-6341.  The he looked over Miroku's shoulder to see him scanning through all of the phone numbers.  It was a great strain for Inuyasha not to fall over at the stupidity of the situation.

"You're not going to find it.  Do you know how many freakin' people live in Tokyo?"

Miroku seemingly ignored him and continued his search.  Two hours and a really ticked off half-demon later, Miroku shouted as he found the number he had been so diligently searching for.  Inuyasha quickly scanned the page.  Higurashi, Kagome.

"Where in blazes do you think you're going?"

The young monk looked back at Inuyasha with a smile.  "To answer my call at 235 West Cierra Apartment Complex."

A certain dog-eared hanyou got a bad feeling about that address, but he couldn't place it, so he glanced back at the page the phone book was still open to.  Higurashi, Kagome.  235 W Cierra Comp.  478-6341.

"Oi, houshi, I'm coming too."

"Inuyasha, we can't both get action from one girl."

Miroku found his entire body flattened to the floor in less than a second.  "Pervert, I'm going to make sure YOU aren't going to go rape some ugly wench."  'MY ugly wench…ugh, where'd that come from?'

~

**Inutori:** Hey all you peoples.  I want to get up to 50 reviews with this new chapter; do you think you guys could help me?

**Kagome:** If Inuyasha and Miroku take even one step into my apartment I'll personally pummel them into bits of grain.

**Sango:** I'll help you, Kagome.

**Inutori:** *cough* Well, I have a question for the reviewers, should I change my penname to Torineko to erase some confusion in my head, or should I just stick with Inutori?  Tell me in your reviews.  Oh, and another question, do people want characters like Fluffly, Kikyou, and Kouga to play more major roles, or do you want them to remain only mentioned or making brief appearances?  Anyways, go review and give me your ideas, they are most certainly welcome, since I only have a vague idea of where I want to take this story.


	10. Slumber Party Part 2

**Inutori:** Hey ya'll!  I finally updated, and so here is the next chapter of MPAI:

**Kagome:** But first, I am obliged to tell you that Inutori does not own me or Inuyasha, she just manipulates us to her liking.

**Inutori:** After doing 30 some disclaimers, they get rather dull, if you get my drift, so go read the chapter.

Chapter 10

Slumber Party Part 2

Sango and Kagome were laughing hysterically when the doorbell rang, silencing them both instantaneously.  They looked at each other in fear and then back at the front door.

Kagome swallowed, standing up slowly.  "This has…never happened before…perhaps we were being too noisy and it's the neighbor coming to tell us off for making so much racket."  Her voice was a quiet whisper as she eyed the door nervously.

The doorbell rang again, three times in a row.  So the young miko slowly made her way to the door with Sango following closely behind.  Glancing around quickly, Kagome picked up the metal coat rack that stood by the door.  She cautiously took hold of the doorknob as the bell rang again.  She raised her makeshift weapon, and whipped open the door.

And to her shock, there stood Miroku with Inuyasha leaning on the wall casually next to him, a scowl engrained on his face.  Her reaction was to scream and the metal pole came crashing down on the monk's head, knocking him out cold.

It took a moment for Kagome to stop hyperventilating and she looked over to Inuyasha.

"You're a violent little wench, aren't you?"  Inuyasha smirked at Kagome and gestured to Miroku, who lay on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"What are you two doing here, anyway?"  Kagome looked suspiciously at her hanyou student.

"I ask first, what were you doing calling Miroku and confessing you love him?"

The miko turned bright red.  "Playing Truth or Dare."  She looked down at the floor.

"Doesn't it take two wenches to play that game?"

"Inuyasha, you'd think that with your sense of smell, you'd know that I have a guest."

Inuyasha got off the wall and looked into Kagome's tidy apartment, seeing the girl from the movie theatre standing behind his professor in the doorway.  "Keh, like I care."

A cold breeze went by and Kagome watched the limp body at her feet unconsciously shiver.  "Well, would you like to come in for a minute?"  Inuyasha grunted and grabbed Miroku's collar, dragging the hentai into the well-kept apartment.

It wasn't a moment too soon, for thunder rolled in the distance and it began to drizzle.  The rain quickly increased in downfall and soon it was pouring outside.

"So…"  Kagome turned back to her guests after shutting the front door.  "What do you guys want to do?"

Sango got a mischievous grin on her face and looked at Inuyasha and the unconscious Miroku.  "Well, we could always start up another game of truth or dare.  We'd have more players now."

"NO!"  Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sango with horror in their eyes.

The tajiya pouted slightly.  "Fine then, but I still have to give you your last dare, Kagome-chan."  She slumped onto the couch and looked pleadingly at Kagome.

"You really like this game, don't you?"

Sango nodded enthusiastically and Kagome sweat dropped.  "OK, Kagome-chan, I dare you take French Inuyasha."

Both people mentioned turned bright red and looked at Sango.  "NANI?"

"Sango-chan, as an adult, you should know that it is very immature to suggest something like this.  Inuyasha is one of my students, and it just seems so wrong."  Kagome glanced at Inuyasha.  "No offense."  Then she looked back at Sango.  "I said that Truth or Dare was an immature game, but forcing people into an awkward situation is even more immature, please rethink your decision."

"So…you're not going to kiss him?"  She sounded slightly disappointed, but brightened almost immediately.  "Then I get to think of a new dare that you have to do!"

"Nothing disturbing, Sango-chan."

An evil grin crossed Sango's face, scaring both conscious people watching her.  "You two have to stay the entire night in Kagome's room."

"This is the wench's dare, not mine."  Inuyasha folded his arms and glared at Sango, slowly regaining his composure after the thought of French kissing Kagome.

"What, are you chicken?"  Sango looked at him with raised eyebrows, as if challenging him to back down.

"Of course not, I'd just prefer you leave me out of your stupid game."  He looked at the wall and avoided eye contact with either of the two girls.

"Well, Kagome's dare is to spend the whole night in her room with you, unless you're chicken?"

"Keh."

Sango smiled triumphantly and began to usher both Inuyasha and Kagome down the hall to the bedroom they were to stay in.  "Enjoy."  The tajiya shut the door after them and locked it from the outside, preventing either one from escaping.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Inuyasha.  "I don't have much in the way of bedding in here, it was all moved out to the living room for Sango and my sleepover.  Gomen."

Inuyasha looked around the tidy room, noting the pictures of animals and not music bands that adorned her walls.  It had a sweet aroma and Inuyasha couldn't help but inhale deeply.  One could get lost in a scent like this…

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"  Kagome squirmed slightly as Inuyasha held her from behind, his face buried in her hair.

~

**Inutori:** And I'm ending there since I'm entirely brain dead right now and don't have the foggiest idea what to write.

**Inuyasha:** You're always braindead.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, what have I told you about insulting the author?

**Inuyasha:** …

**Inutori:** It's OK, _this time_, since I'm too tired to care.  But next time he better watch it.

**Kagome:** You heard her, dogboy.

**Inutori:** And to all those readers, I'm sorry the chapter is so short.  

**Inuyasha:** No you're not.

**Inutori:** You're treading on thin ice, Inuyasha.  Anyways, I just wanted to ask you, I haven't decided whether to change my name or not.  I've been presented with a pretty good point for keeping it, but switching to **_Torineko_** would also erase confusion between me and my character Inutori.  Since, unlike some writers (no offense to those of you who do this), I don't like putting myself as a character in fanfiction, I want to make it perfectly clear that I am NOT Inuyasha's younger sister, though her name is Inutori.


	11. Miko and Hanyou

**Inutori:** I'm pretty upset right now, since I found out that someone kidnapped Inutora, but if you want he details on that, you'll have to read the author's note in chapter 20 of Another DogDemon.  
**Inuyasha:** Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it.  
**Inutori:** Shut up, dog breath.  
**Inuyasha:** Why should I? You don't own me.  
**Inutori:** I may not own you, but I can make you do anything I want since I'm the author.  
**Inuyasha:** …  
**Inutori:** Well, now that that's settled, all of you readers can go do what you came here for!

Chapter 11  
Hanyou and Miko

**Last Time:  
**Inuyasha looked around the tidy room, noting the pictures of animals and not music bands that adorned her walls. It had a sweet aroma and Inuyasha couldn't help but inhale deeply. One could get lost in a scent like this…

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome squirmed slightly as Inuyasha held her from behind, his face buried in her hair.

**New Stuff:  
**Kagome tried to squirm out of the hanyou's grip, but his inhuman strength kept her pressed against his firm chest. The situation was beginning to get a little too uncomfortable for the young prodigy's taste, and so was about to summon some of her miko powers when Inuyasha unexpectedly jumped away from her and crouched like a tiger on the opposite side of the room.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

The silver-haired man was sniffing his hands and seemingly ignoring Kagome as he tried to figure something out. An expression of confusion covered his face as he looked back up at the other occupant of the room. Hispiercingred-coloredeyes caught the light and Kagome was trapped in their maliciousshine.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Her soft voice barely escaped her lips as her tongue was caught in her throat. "What's…happening?"

A moment of silence followed as both figures quietly studied the other one in what could almost be called horror. Inuyasha's eyes had changed and there were jagged purple streaks running down his cheekbones.

_"Shikon no Tama."_

Kagome took a step back from where Inuyasha was crouched. "What did you say?" Inuyasha couldn't possibly know about the Shikon jewel; it was safely tucked away in her sock-drawer where no one would even bother to look.

_"Give me the Shikon no Tama."_

Inuyasha stood up straight and stepped towards Kagome menacingly. She mimicked him by taking a step back as well in an attempt to escaped from him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

_"Hand over the jewel now, wench."_

He held a clawed hand out to her as if expecting the sacred ornament to appear safely in his palm. His nails had elongated even more than before and they looked extremely sharp.

The silver-haired hanyou let out a menacing growl to warn her of what would follow did she decide not to submit. "Get away from me."

Kagome was backed up against the wall of the room and was positioned right next to the bed. She was trapped. Locked in a room for the entire night with a half youkai that appeared to be bordering on the edge of sanity.

_"I want the Jewel of Four Souls right now, human."_

She swallowed the building saliva in her throat as she watched Inuyasha's eyes flash gold than return to their haunting red tint. Something was seriously wrong with him. "Inuyasha, get a hold of yourself." Stepping forward with new courage, Kagome reached out a hand to the college-age hanyou.

Nothing was coming to mind as a way to calm the enraged twenty-two-year-old half demon.

_"Do I have to repeat myself?"_

Inuyasha stood up to his full height, towering several inches above Kagome, forcing her to look up in order to meet his glare.

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**Inutori:** Sorry it's so short, but I don't feel very inspired right now, and since I'm emotionally unstable because of the Inutora issue, I'm not going to try to become inspired.  
**Kagome:** That's alright, we understand how you feel.  
**Inuyasha:** Keh, she's just being a lazy butt, that's all.  
**Inutori:** Shut up, Inuyasha! I don't need to hear it today!  
**Inuyasha:** ::sticking out tongue:: na na na na boo boo, stick your head in doo doo  
**Inutori:** ::fuming:: That is so immature. ::sudden mood swing and looks at readers:: Oh, your still here? Why don't you go review this story? I'd love you if you did.


	12. Subduing Spell

**Inutori:** I don't own Inuyasha, so don't go saying that I'm doing illegal things.

**Inuyasha:** But Kagome told me that you can't just go kill the people you don't like.  She said it was e-legal.

**Inutori:** For everyone who gets caught.  If you get away with murder like me, it's not really illegal.

**Kagome:** Don't go filling Inuyasha's head with nonsense, get caught or no, killing someone is against the law.

**Inuyasha:** I like Inutori's way of thinking better.  Can I go kill Hobo now and make it look like Kouga did it?

**Inutori:** You dolt, you have to frame someone that actually exists in the same time as Hojou, not the wimpy-wolf from the past.  Someone like…oh, say…Sailor Moon would be better.  I hear she goes slicing people in half with that tiara of hers all the time.

**Inuyasha:** Hahahahaha *runs off to fetch Sailor Moon and kill Kouga…wait…I mean Hojou…or maybe both, who knows*

**Kagome:** IIE, MATTE, ONEGAI!  INUYASHA!  Don't kill Houjo-kun!  *runs after Inuyasha*

**Inutori:** *looks at readers* I lost my actors!  Too bad!  No chapter today!  *readers throw rotten fruit and shout* Wait…You people actually expect me to play their parts for them?  *sighs*  Well then, BRING ON THE MAKEUP!

Chapter 12

Subduing Spell

**Last time:**

Nothing was coming to mind as a way to calm the enraged twenty-two year old half demon.  

_"Do I have to repeat myself?"_

Inuyasha stood up to his full height, towering several inches above Kagome, forcing her to look up in order to meet his glare.  

**And now on with the story…**

Kagome hesitated momentarily, not wanting to become minced meat.  She needed something, and she needed it fast.

Then a light bulb went off in her head.  Her great-aunt Kaede had given a rosary to Kagome while on her death bed, telling her it would save her when the time came.  The baa-chan had cast some sort of spell on it…perhaps…

She concentrated her energies on the rosary and a blue light filled the room as the beaded necklace sitting in the closet appeared piece by piece on the hanyou's neck.  In Kagome's mind, she heard Kaede baa-chan's voice.  "Say the word that will subdue his youki."

She looked at Inuyasha, who had paused in his confusion to look at the necklace now draped on his neck.  "Nani?  What am I supposed to do?"

Inuyasha looked up at her glaring coldly.  "Get this off of me, wench."

Well, at least his voice was back to normal.  Kagome stepped back as she racked her memory for some clue.  All her training with Kaede would be a waste if she weren't able to protect herself now.  She shook her head frantically at Inuyasha, suddenly having a single word come to mind.  "Osuwari."

The hanyou pummeled to the ground unceremoniously, his face hitting the floor with a thud.  He sat up quickly, trying to yank off the necklace, but to no avail.  "What the-?"

"Inuyasha, are you OK?"  Kagome knelt down next to Inuyasha after sensing the change in his aura.  She brought up a hand and touched his face gently.

He jerked away from her touch and looked at the opposite wall.  "Keh."

"What was that back there?"  Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha curiously and cocked her head to the side.

"…"

Time seemed to freeze for the moment as both sat there, pondering the events that had just occurred.

*

"Ah, my dearest Sango, how are you this lovely evening?"  Miroku opened his eyes to see Sango grumpily glaring at him from across the room.

"None of your business, houshi-sama."  Sango looked away towards the bedroom where Kagome and Inuyasha were.  She thought she had heard some growling and a loud thud, but that could have just been her imagination.

"I'm doing well myself, but I have this nasty headache."  Miroku rubbed his head curiously and looked at Sango with a smile.  He seemed to have recovered from his encountered with the coat stand quite nicely.

Sango didn't move from her spot as Miroku stood up and approached her.  

"Where's Inuyasha?"

The taijiya nodded her head in the direction of the bedroom and watched out of the corner of her eye as Miroku's face was plastered with a lecherous grin.  

"Well, while they're busy in there, let's get it on ourselves."  Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sango and motioned to the couch with his shoulder.

Sango huffed up slightly and hit him across the side of the head without holding back.  The black-haired man fell over and was knocked unconscious as his head hit the coffee table. 

Sango stepped over him and into the spare bedroom across from Kagome's.  "Serves him right."  She locked the door to be sure to keep the monk out before climbing into the bed and drifting into a deep sleep.

*

In the morning, Sango awoke, refreshed and ready to start the new day…until she found Miroku using her stomach as a pillow and his arms wrapped around her affectionately.

"HENTAI!!!" 

Sango kicked him numerous times before leaving the room, silently wondering how he had gotten into the room.

Then she remembered that she had to let Inuyasha and Kagome out of the professor's room now as well.  Hoping to catch them in a compromising situation, Sango fished out Kagome's camera and held it with one hand as she unlocked the door.

She tried to swing it open, but it hit something and someone let out a cry of protest.

"Ite!  Now I know why you insisted on positioning yourself the way you did.  That hurts!"  

Sango poked her head in through the door and found Inuyasha and Kagome awake, playing a card game.  A sweat drop found its way down her face as she looked at the pair.

Inuyasha was sitting with his back to the door, apparently the barrier that had kept the door shut, and Kagome was in front of him, lying on her stomach, propped on her elbows with her lower legs up in the air behind her.

"Do you have an eight?"  Kagome only glanced at Sango before looking back to Inuyasha.

"Go fish."

Sango's sweat drop grew dramatically.  "You guys…are playing…GO FISH?!"  She looked between them angrily, now standing fully in the room.

"Yah, what'd you expect us to be doing, having sex?"

Sango remained silent, confirming what Inuyasha had only thrown out there as a joke.  It was Inuyasha and Kagome's turn to sweat drop, but at the same time, each flushed slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Keh, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"Sango-chan, that's just disturbing.  Are you sure you've never met Miroku-sama before…maybe an ex-boyfriend or something?"  Kagome looked at Sango curiously, her innocent expression added to by the slight blush adorning her cheeks.

"Of course not!  It's just…"

*

Kagome sighed as she trekked up the stone steps leading to her family's shrine.  After Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku had all left, she had decided to pay her family a much-needed visit.

So as she reached the top of the stairs, she wasn't surprised to see her grandpa telling a tourist about some old legend that she had probably heard from him a hundred times before.  Kind of weird that she ended up teaching about legends and myths, ne?

"Jii-chan!  I'm home!"  Kagome smiled at the old man, allowing the poor tourist a chance to escape.

"Ah, Kagome, I was just telling this nice young-hey, where'd he go?"  The old man looked around frantically trying to locate the man he had been scaring just moments earlier.

The college professor giggled slightly at her grandpa's antics, knowing that this sort of thing happened on a daily basis.  "Ohayo, jii-chan, where's kaa-san?"  Kagome glanced around, noticing the lack of tourist at the shrine.

"In the house cooking lunch.  Come, inside, Kagome.  Souta shouldn't be home for another couple hours."  Kagome nodded and followed behind her grandpa quietly.

A strange feeling of evil overwhelmed her mind, and she turned quickly to see where the source of the power was.  She could have sworn that she saw something white in the woods, but it was gone the next instant, so she could have just imagined it.

~

**Inutori:** A bit longer than the last chapter, hope people are happy.  I finally gained some inspiration for this story, and now I'll be giving this thing a real plot.  A shock?  Don't I know it.

**Inuyasha:** Just shut up already, there's no point to your mouth opening and closing like that, is there?

**Inutori:** …

**Inuyasha:** My point exactly.

**Kagome:** *Inutori hands her a piece of paper*  Inutori's threat this time is that if you don't stop degrading her, she'll kill you.  Ooh, that's harsh.

**Inuyasha:** Like that wench could kill me, yeah right!  Kikyou couldn't even do it!

**Kagome:** *handed another paper* She says she'll attach you on the new moon and steal Tetsusaiga.

**Inuyasha:** …

**Inutori:** *sticks out tongue at Inuyasha*


	13. Kikyou's Role

**Inutori:** We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas…

**Inuyasha:** Shut up, wench.

**Inutori:** Well, I guess that rules out the idea that you have any Christmas spirit.

**Inuyasha:** Like I even know what Christmas is.

**Inutori:** True.  You're only a brainless idiot incapable of coherent thought.

**Inuyasha:** Look who's talking.

**Kagome:** Your bantering is completely pointless, now let's get on with the chapter…

**Inutori:** Hold on a sec!  I have to tell everyone that I don't own Inuyasha, but that I do own his sis, Inutori.  So…yeah, don't steal her, since if I find out about her being kidnapped again, I'll just not finish any story that has her in it.  (which includes this one, mind you).  Now you can go enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 13

Kikyou's Role

"Ohayo, jii-chan, where's kaa-san?"  Kagome glanced around, noticing the lack of tourists at the shrine.

"In the house cooking lunch.  Come inside, Kagome.  Souta shouldn't be home for another couple hours."  Kagome nodded and followed behind her grandpa quietly.

A strange feeling of evil overwhelmed her mind, and she turned quickly to see where the source of the power was.  She could have sworn that she saw something white in the woods, but it was gone the next instant, so she could have just imagined it.

*

Souta came thundering through the door, intent on making the loudest entrance possible.  The grin on his face gave way to his obvious excitement, and Kagome couldn't help but smile softly at her teenage brother.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"  He jumped and latched onto Kagome, squeezing forcefully.

"Even at seventeen, you still act like a child.  Will you ever grow up, itouto?"

"Iie, never."  Souta smiled mischievously at Kagome and hugged her slightly tighter than before.  "It's good to see you home.  Seems like you've been gone forevers."

"Hai, I know."  Kagome wheezed, not being able to fill her lungs with the bear hug she was in.  

"Souta, let go of your sister.  She's turning blue."  Kagome's mom walked into the room, drying her hands with a towel nonchalantly.  

Obediently, the tall youth released his hold and stepped back, allowing Kagome to gasp a few breaths of much needed air.  "Now the only one missing is Kikyou!"

Ms. Higurashi looked at Souta sternly, setting the towel in her hands down on the nearby lamp table.  "You know Kikyou has her own family to take care of now.  She'll only visit when she can find the time.  I'm not going to force her to stay here."

"Hai, okaa-san.  It's just that it was nice having her around, you know?"

Kagome slumped onto the living room couch, picking a chocolate out of the candy bowl on the coffee table.  "I don't know 'bout that, Souta.  Kikyou's always been such a prune."

"Kagome, don't say that about your sister!"  Ms. Higurashi lightly tapped Kagome on her head in a mild punishment.

The young college professor just smiled sheepishly at her mother and picked out another candy to eat.

"I have a girlfriend."  

Kagome began choking on her sweet with Souta's words.  "N-nani yo?"  She turned and looked at Souta in genuine surprise. 

"I was hoping that I could take her out to eat with us on your birthday so you could meet her."  Souta smiled innocently, hiding any devious plans he had concocted well within his mind.

"W-who is this girl?"  Kagome was still attempting to recover from the initial shock of Souta's announcement and probably didn't even register anything else Souta had said.

"She's Sesshoumaru's half-sister."  Souta's composure was completely calm, obviously having rehersed this conversation many times before.  Possibly even with his girlfriend.

"Our brother-in-law's sister?  You must be joking."  

"Nope.  Dead serious."  Souta looked Kagome in the eye, proving the truth of his words. 

"Well, I guess I'd like to meet her…"  Kagome proved that she had heard Souta earlier with her words, and this gave the high school student a large grin.

"Good.  She'll be bringing her brother with as well."

"You mean Sesshoumaru?  What about Kikyou?"

"No, she has two older brothers.  She'll be bringing her other brother that's a bachelor."

"Really, what's his name?"

Souta hesitated a moment.  Not knowing exactly what to say.  Tori hadn't prepared him for this question.  "I-uh…can't seem to remember…his name…but Tori told me that he was a really cool guy."

"Well, I guess I'll meet him next Friday, then."  Kagome smiled at Souta and pushed herself off the couch, preparing to head to the kitchen to get a bite to eat.  "It's kind of strange, they're our in-laws, but we don't know that much about them.  I didn't even know Sesshoumaru had siblings."

"About that…Sesh sort of…disowned them… In the sense that he denies any blood relation to them."  Souta smiled sheepishly, hoping not to upset Kagome.

"That's kind of rude…but I guess I'd disown you too, if it were possible."  Kagome smiled at Souta before slipping into the kitchen and closing the door behind her.

*

Kikyou rocked Rin to sleep gently, hoping that she'd be able to put the small child down in the crib for the night.  Sesshoumaru was still at work and the large house was in dead silence, the only noise coming from Kikyou's careful steps.

It was late and there were few lights on in the house since Kikyou was the only one home at the time, so she was guiding herself through the corridor using her sixth sense.  Nothing seemed out of order, but as from past experience, Kikyou knew a moment could be shattered in an instant.  And that moment was just begging to be shattered.

A cold shiver ran down her spine and Kikyou's miko powers allowed her to sense another person's presence in the house.  She swallowed nervously; having that knowing feeling that something terrible was just about to spring out into the open.

Clutching Rin closer to her chest, Kikyou quickened her pace down the hall towards the nursery.  In her mind she was panicking, but her face gave way to no emotion like always.  

Her heart was beating faster with every step, and she could barely hear over its pounding rhythm.  That is, until a door clicked shut somewhere nearby and her entire body froze.  No constant heart beat, no breath escaping her lips.  She was stiff as a board.  

The baby in her arms shifted restlessly, whining and grabbing onto Kikyou's shirt; obviously wanting to be nursed back to sleep again.  

But now was no time for that.  There was someone in the house, and Kikyou could sense that person's evil youki.

_"Ki-ky-ou."_

Her heart started again, but the rate at which it beat far surpassed that of which it had been before.  With a throat dry from fear, Kikyou tried to speak calmly as she answered.  "Who's there?"

_"Come to me, Ki-ky-ou."_

The deep voice sent a waterfall of shivers down her back and it took all of her will power to keep her standing up.  "Reveal yourself, demon."

She listened to the click of someone's hard boots on the wooden floor, and then a man stepped into the light of a nearby window.  Her muscles gave way underneath her and she collapsed to the floor in utter terror.

The face before her…she knew that face…she had tutored him after school when she was still a teacher…he had asked her to marry him…impossible…what was he doing here?

~

**Inutori:** A little more into the plot now.  I'm starting to get pumped for this story all over again.  Some of you know how it is to read other people's stories and say, "Man, my stories stink."  I do it all of the time.

**Kagome:** Stop being such a pessimist, Inutori, you write better than some people out there, so just be happy with that.

**Inutori:** Yeah, but all the special people write a LOT better than I, the idiot, could ever hope to write.

**Sango:** Somebody shoot her.

**Miroku:** Ah, but if Inutori is shot, these stories on ff.net will never be completed.

**Sango:** True.  But right now I don't give, she's annoying, I tell ya.  ANNOYING!!!

**Inutori:** No one ever told you I wasn't.

**Inuyasha:** Everyone shut up!  Let's let the readers get on with their lives now.

**Inutori:** Only after they leave a review!

**Inuyasha:** Keh, whatever.


	14. Crime Detected

**Inutori: ***singing* I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha:** Quit that annoying racket already!

**Inutori:** You mean you want me to own you?

**Inuyasha:** No, you freak, I just want you to shut up!

**Inutori:** Not until I tell the readers about my happinesses.

**Inuyasha:** Then get on with it, wench.

**Inutori:** Well, I went onto my stats, and I found out that I'm on 29 people's fav's lists, and I'm also on **30** people's author alerts lists.  I felt so proud of myself that I wrote another chapter for MPAI!  And here it is!  Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 14

Detected Crime

Sesshoumaru swallowed, surprisingly nervous.  Little Rin was in the ER due to excessive injury and Kikyou was missing.  He didn't know how he was going to tell his wife's family, and he really didn't want to.  

When he had gotten home last night, he had smelt the blood and had immediately rushed to the upstairs hall, where he found his year-old baby unconscious and the walls smeared with blood.  Amongst the blood it was written 'She's mine' and that's what really got to him.  Inuyasha was the only person he knew of that had an obsession with Kikyou, but his scent wasn't in the house at all.  It couldn't have been him.

His hands shook nervously as the doctor stepped out of the emergency room and approached him.  

"I'm sorry, sir, but she didn't make it."

Instead of jumping on the doctor and ripping out his throat like he felt like doing, he nodded and stood solemnly.  "Can I see her body?"

The doctor nodded to him, obviously not surprised by the businessman's request.  "Follow me if you will."

Sesshoumaru's heart sped up and he nearly lost the contents of his stomach as he entered the ER and saw the still form of his tiny girl.

A hesitant hand reached forward and brushed the soft black hair of his only daughter gently.  He wasn't an emotional person.  He wouldn't cry.  He couldn't cry.  What would Kikyou do?  She loved Rin so dearly.

Yesterday she had called him at work and told him that she and Rin had a surprise for him.  Was this his surprise?  To loose both of them on the same day?  

*

Kagome locked the classroom door, Inuyasha leaning against the wall casually beside her.  

"What are you doing this weekend, Inuyasha?"  It may have been only Tuesday, but Kagome was anticipating this weekend herself due to her approaching birthday.

"I'm busy."  Inuyasha blurted, not really thinking about his words.

"I wasn't asking if you wanted to do anything with me.  I was just curious as to what you were doing.  Honestly."  Kagome's heels clicked on the tile floor sharply as she walked, her head held proudly.  

Inuyasha stood up straight and followed after, as had become custom for them since the quarter started.  "Excuse me for misunderstanding your question.  I'm spending some time with my sister.  Got a problem with that?"

"Of course not.   Why would I?"  Kagome just looked back at him curiously as she dug her keys out of her coat pocket.

"Keh."  Inuyasha had obviously chosen not to answer that question and just continued following Kagome.

"Personally I'll be spending time with my family as well, since it's my birthday this Friday."

Kagome heard Inuyasha swear under his breath and she rolled her eyes.  He had a serious problem.

"Hopefully I'll be seeing my older sister and her baby, and maybe even my brother-in-law…but I don't like him that much, so I won't mind if he doesn't come."

"Do you ever stop talking?"  Inuyasha looked at her impatiently as they got to the car and Kagome unlocked it for them.

"I'm giving you a ride, so don't complain."

"I'll complain all I want, woman."  Inuyasha smirked at her and climbed into the passenger seat, pulling his seatbelt on before Kagome could scold him for not doing so.

"Men."  She found herself rolling her eyes at him again and buckled herself in as well.  Her cell phone chimed and she answered it after starting the engine.  "Moshi moshi…iie, I haven't yet…Hai, I'll do that now…Ja ne."  

Kagome pressed end and put the car into reverse, pulling out of the parking slot to head to Inuyasha's apartment.

She pressed the number two on her phone and held it down, speed dialing the person she wanted to call.  The phone came back up to her ear, and Inuyasha listened to Kagome's side of the conversation she was having.  "Hi, this is Kagome.  Is Kikyou there?"

Inuyasha froze.  Were his ears mistaken, or did he just hear Kagome say Kikyou?  Why was she calling her?  

His thoughts didn't go very far, and neither did the car, as Kagome slammed on the brakes before they reached the road.

"What did you say?"  Kagome's hands started to shake slightly, and Inuyasha wanted to know what was wrong with her.  "A-and Rin?"  Her lip was quivering as well, and the hanyou just knew that his professor was about to start crying.  "I'm coming over…I don't care, I'm coming."  Kagome pressed end on her cell phone once again, trying to collect herself.  "I hope you don't mind, Inuyasha, but we're going to take a slight detour to my sister's place."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but the thoughts in his head were flying off the inside of his skull.  If Kikyou was Kagome's sister, and Kikyou was married to Sesshoumaru, didn't that make him and Kagome related in some distant, bizarre way?

They were soon speeding down a country road, and there was no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that this was the way to Sesshoumaru's place.  "Kagome, what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru's house popped out of the trees and soon they were coming to a stop in the inu youkai's elegant driveway.  "My sister…she was kidnapped Saturday evening and my brother-in-law chose not to tell me."  She ground out her words as she slammed the car into park and turned of the ignition.

Within seconds she was storming to the front door, with Inuyasha following behind in silent fear.  She didn't even bother knocking, but instead slammed open the door and marched in, obviously angry.

"SESSHOUMARU!"  Maybe angry was a little bit of an understatement; she was far beyond that.

*

They had found Sesshoumaru locked in his study, looking sickly and pale.  Not that he wasn't pale in the first place, he just looked unnaturally white.

"Where's Rin's body?"  Kagome seemed to have calmed down a bit since she had first arrived, but Inuyasha was still a little nervous about her.  And the fact that he was in the same room with his alienated brother didn't help.

"What does it matter?  She's dead."  Sesshoumaru didn't even look up at them, and he didn't act anything like himself. 

Kagome glanced around the room, laying her eyes on two swords that stood on display above the fireplace.  Without even asking Sesshoumaru, she stood up, walked over to them, and removed them from the wall.

She picked one of them up and threw it at Sesshoumaru.  "Nothing ends with death, demon, you should know that."  Sesshoumaru caught the sword and looked at it.  

"What do you want me to do with this?"  He fingered the sword gently and pulled it out of its sheath.

"Take it to where Rin is.  You'll know what to do from there."  Kagome then picked up the other sword, tossing it none-too-gently at Inuyasha.  "And Inuyasha, you're coming with me."

"Nani?"  Inuyasha caught the sword and looked up at Kagome.

"We're going hunting."  The smile on Kagome's face slightly scared him, and Inuyasha resisted backing away in nervousness.  It had to be PMS.

~

**Inutori:**  Here's another chapter for all of my faithful readers and reviewers.

**Sagi**(a friend & reviewer)**:** Who ever said we're faithful?  We read other people's stories as well.

**Inutori:** So in other words you're cheating on me.

**Sagi:** You hit that one dead on.

**Inutori:** Whatever, I don't care, as long as people still review, I'm cool with that.


	15. Out Looking

**Inutori:** Don't you hate it when someone tells you the ending of a story before you get there?

**Inuyasha:** No, it let's my brain take a break.

**Kagome:** Sort of, like when I'm reading a suspense that a friend has already read and they tell you what's going to happen.

**Sango:** I've personally never experienced having someone give away the ending of a story before.

**Miroku:** Shippou's done it.

**Shippou:** I have not!

**Inutori:** *cough* Well anyway, like I was saying, I get really bummed when someone ruins a good story for me.

**Inuyasha:** Is there a point to this?

**Inutori:** As I was reading one of my lovely reviews, I read the ending to this story summed up in about four or five words.  It kind of makes me rethink what I should do with the plot, since it's always: Inuyasha wins, Evil dude looses.

**Inuyasha:** That's why I love these stories.

**Inutori:** I mean, I don't mind people speculating about what will happen in the end, but the evil dude dying is a little too much for me to chew right now and since I read those words my brain is set that that is the way this'll end.  It might not have before, who knows?  It might still not, provided I bang my head against the wall enough times.

**Inuyasha:** Stop your babbling and let them read the chapter.

**Inutori:** Fine, fine.  Just remember that I don't own Inuyasha and that no one should take offense of the useless babble I put in these author's notes, especially the person who left that review.  I love all of my reviews provided they don't tell me my story stinks like I've had a couple people do.

Chapter 15

Out Looking

Sesshoumaru gently fingered the sheathed sword in his hands as he exited the taxi and headed towards the morgue.  Thoughts were running through his mind about his deceased father and his last words regarding these two archaic weapons.

"The old coot died mid-sentence.  It must not have been that important."  He said it out loud, gaining him the questioning looks of all those around him.  When he said nothing more, the onlookers got on with their business, ignoring the silver-haired youkai.

His usual business face masked his thoughts as he reached the counter and requested to see the body of his year-old Rin.

The lady on duty took him back into the 'freezer' and pulled out her drawer for Sesshoumaru to see, then unzipped the tiny body bag to reveal the twenty-pound body.

As the inu demon looked on, he noticed little devils surrounding Rin's body and the sword in his hand pulsed.  His sister-in-law had told him that he'd know what to do, and sure enough, without really thinking about it, he was drawing the sword slowly.

Then with one quick slash of the sword through the small devils, and a gasp of horror from the morgue employee, Rin took in a sharp breath and began to wail.

She was obviously cold from being in the body locker with no clothes, so Sesshoumaru removed his jacket and wrapped his baby girl up in it, picking her up gently in his arms. Inutaisho had spoke true on his death bed when he told his son that one day he'd come to love the sword of his inheritance.  Afterall, who could hate the object that brought back a loved one?

Speaking of which, now it was time to go out in search of Kikyou.  It would be in his best interest seeing as how Rin wasn't weaned yet.

*

"Inuyasha, stop complaining about the sword."  Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha as she continued driving down the country road.

"But this thing couldn't even cut paper.  What good will it do me?"  Inuyasha glared at the rusty blade of the sword, trying to will it to change so that it didn't look so flimsy.

"I just have a gut feeling.  That sword has some sort of power, and I think it will be useful in trying to find Kikyou."

"Keh.  In your dreams."  Inuyasha sheathed the sword and looked out the side window miserably.

Kagome just sighed, but continued driving, still following her instinct as it led her farther and farther away from civilization.  "I just had an idea."

"Watch me die from shock."

"Not funny.  I'm going to call Sango."  Kagome pulled out her cell phone and held down the nine for speed dial.

"What for?"  Inuyasha slouched in the passenger seat and grumbled, wondering how he got stuck doing a rescue mission.  He had school tomorrow, for crying out loud!

"Hey Sango, it's Kagome.  I need your help."  The hanyou zoned Kagome out, staring at the passing scenery in boredom.  "Inuyasha, does Miroku have a car?"

"What?"  Inuyasha turned to face Kagome lazily, having not been listening to her earlier.

"Does Miroku have a car?"

"Yea, what's your point?"  His question went unanswered as Kagome went back to talking on her cell phone, obviously not really caring about Inuyasha at the moment.

*

Sango knocked hesitantly on Miroku's door, not exactly sure whether getting a ride from a pervert was the brightest idea.  She heard someone scrambling inside the apartment and sighed miserably.

"Ah, Sango-sama!"  Miroku flung open the door and beamed at the college freshman standing on the stairs.

"Let's just cut to the chase, houshi-sama, I need a ride, and you're going to give me one."

"Bossy girl, aren't we?  No worries, I am your obedient slave."  Miroku bowed to Sango and stepped to the side, signaling for her to come in.

"Look, I left my boomerang on my bike with Kagome's duffels, and I really need to go meet up with her.  Get your keys."  Sango glared at Miroku before turning and descending the steps two at a time.

Miroku obligingly got his car keys and followed her to the parking lot, grumbling under his breath.  "And Inuyasha wonders why I don't have a girlfriend.  Heh.  They're too demanding."

He looked up to see Sango standing by her.was that really a bike buried under all of that stuff?  There were a couple of duffel bags and a LARGE something or other wrapped in black material.

"Come on houshi-sama, I don't have all day."

Miroku nodded, dumbfounded by the sight before him.

*

"For the thousandth time, stop whining.  You sound like an abandoned puppy."  Kagome leaned back in her seat, the car was off and they were just outside some woods.  She had just gotten off the phone with Sango who had said she was on her way.

Inuyasha had the passenger window down and was making high-pitched noises in his throat while leaning on the door.

"That's really starting to irritate me.  Quit it already."

"Just starting?  I guess I better try harder."  Inuyasha only glanced at her out of the corner of his eye with a sarcastic expression before resuming his position of looking at the tree line and pouting. 

"What is your problem? Don't you have ANY sympathy for my sister?"  Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and jerked him towards herself.

He looked away slightly.  "No."

"How can you hate someone that much?"  Kagome didn't let go of Inuyasha's shirt as she glared, her temper quickly escalating.

"I.It's not that."  Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes as he pulled her hand off of his sleeve with his own, calloused one.  His face began to get closer to Kagome's and his eyes looked like they were gazing right through her.

"Iie!"  Kagome shoved Inuyasha away, throwing him halfway out the passenger window.  She clasped her heart and breathed.  'What.what just happened there?'

*

"Keep your eyes on the road, houshi-sama."  Sango looked straight forward, her eyes trained not to wander over to the body of the handsome man sitting next to her.

"Gomen, Sango-sama, but your beauty entrances me."  Miroku sighed contentedly and reverted his eyes to what was outside the car and not right next to him.just sitting there.awaiting his gentle touch.

"Get your hand off of me, hentai!"  Sango slapped Miroku across the head, causing the car to swerve dangerously to the right.  Letting out a scream of terror, she grabbed the wheel and straightened their course so they didn't drive off the road into the icy river below.

Her heart beat in her ears with the adrenaline rushing through her veins, and Miroku showed no signs of taking back over.  When she glanced back at his form, she saw that he was unconscious.

"Great, I killed the perv.  Now what am I supposed to do?"

~

**Inutori:** Inutori here.  Just finished chapter 15 behind my parents' backs.  (They want me to read a book for school right now.  Ha!  Like I'd do it when they're forcing me too?)

**Kagome:** You really should read that book.  You're falling behind in your studies and the semester is ending in a week and a half.  You can't afford to be writing fanfics right now.

**Inutori:** I know, but MPAI is soo close to hitting 100 reviews last time I checked.  97!  It might be to 100 now, but I haven't been on for 24 hours, so I wouldn't be able to tell.

**Inuyasha:** Keh. Who cares about this stupid school of yours?  Just write the stories for goodness sake.

**Inutori:** Thanks for your support, Inuyasha, but you'd never fully understand what I'm going through right now.

**Gem:** So where are my 100 reviews?  And while I'm at it, can we set a goal for hitting AT LEAST 150 by chapter 20? I'd love to get 200 by then if at all possible, but I'm not sure.


	16. Down the Winding Road

**Inutori:** I'm back!  Hope you all didn't miss me too much!

**Readers:** Took you long enough!

**Inutori:** I know, I know.  I'm being slow at updating, so sue me…wait…don't sue me, I don't own anything of value anyway.  The only thing that I have that is worth anything is my bird and my laptop…and well…you don't want the bird (he bites hard enough to draw blood and screams so loud your eardrums pop) and my laptop is broken, so it's useless.

**Sagi:** Just get on with it and let them read the chapter.

**Gem:** Even as the Grim Reaper, I don't own Inuyasha or any rights to his story, so please forget any ideas you have about suing and go read the story.

Chapter 16

Down the Winding Road

Her heart beat in her ears with the adrenaline rushing through her veins, and Miroku showed no signs of taking back over.  When she glanced back at his form, she saw that he was unconscious.

"Great, I killed the perv.  Now what am I supposed to do?"

Sango hesitantly climbed into the houshi's lap and situated herself so she could drive the car safely.  Miroku's lap was actually fairly comfortable considering that he was unconscious and what not. 

She let out a sigh and followed the road towards an old forest.  There ahead of her she spotted Kagome's car parked by the tree line.

With a smile on her face, Sango drove up to park along side her recently acquired friend's car.  When the engine cut, Sango felt a gentle hand caressing her rear end, to which she immediately jumped up and punched the monk faking unconsciousness.

"Hentai!"  She leapt out of the car as quickly as she could and ran over to greet Kagome.

Inuyasha was dangling halfway out of the car on the passenger side, and Kagome was breathing rapidly while holding her chest.

"What happened here?"  Sango leaned on Kagome's door and poked her head in the window.

"N-nothing."  Kagome turned to look at Sango, a hesitant smile gracing her lips.

"Right."  Sango rolled her eyes and smiled.  "Well, I'm here at your call, what'll you have me do?"

"Well, we need to track down my sister.  I just have the feeling that she's around here."

Sango shrugged, looking into the thick woods with a strange look.

"Keh, all I smell is demons around here."  Inuyasha was sitting on the hood of Kagome's car in a crouched position, sniffing the air and eyeing the forest closely.

"I don't care, Inuyasha, we're going in, and that's final."  Kagome got out of her car and put the keys in her pocket.  "Do you have my stuff, Sango-chan?"

"Of course.  It's in the back of Houshi-sama's car."

"Arigato!"  Kagome ran to the other car, opening up the back and pulling out her duffels.  The duffel was unzipped and Kagome removed two of the swords and tied them to either side her waist.  She hesitantly picked up the third from the bag and awkwardly tied it to her back.

"What's with all of the swords, woman?"  Inuyasha scoffed at her; laughing at how many swords she was being weighed down by.

"These two," Kagome patted the two around her waist, "are for fighting.  The one on my back…is forged from a demon fang.  It will…come in handy for fighting stronger demons."  The miko seemed a bit hesitant to share the information about the third sword she carried, but Inuyasha brushed it off as her stupidity.

"Keh.  Whatever."

She then pulled a bow and quiver of arrows from the second duffel, causing Inuyasha to jerk his head around and stare.

"Those are Kikyou's."  Inuyasha growled at Kagome, apparently angry at Kagome for having them.

"Correction, they WERE Kikyou's.  She gave them to me when I graduated from High School."

Inuyasha didn't answer, merely letting a low growl in his throat show them all his anger.

"What's got you so worked up, Inuyasha?"  Miroku smiled and patted Inuyasha's back.

"Keh."  He looked away from the group and began to walk towards the woods.

Kagome just shrugged and followed after Inuyasha a few strides behind.  Sango and Miroku took the hint, and they too followed.  Well, they followed after Sango retrieved her boomerang from the back of the monk's car.

It was dark, cold, and her entire body ached.  What had happened?  She opened her eyes painfully and looked around her, trying to make out anything in the pitch blackness. 

"So you're awake."  A man's smooth, low voice rang through her ears, almost too loudly for her to stand.

"Where am I?"  She sat up fully, looking to where that voice had come from.  With talking, she felt her throat constrict agonizingly.

"Does it matter?"  The voice once again pierced her eardrums like tiny daggers.

When she moved to stand up, she saw a glimpse of something silver out of the corner of her eye.  "Of course it does."  She hated being blind, she hated not remembering what had happened; she hated not being able to remember her own name.

"Not anymore, Kagura."

Is that who she was?  Kagura?  It didn't quite click, but she figured it had to do with the amnesia she was suffering from.  "Why not?"  

"Because your location is of no importance."

She brushed her fingers along her cheek, pushing her black hair behind her ear.  Her fingernails cut her skin, and somehow she felt that that wasn't supposed to happen.  She felt that her body had been altered, transformed.  

"What…what have you done to me?"  Kagura wasn't totally sure, but for some reason, she knew this wasn't what her body was supposed to be like.

"I have merely saved you."

She jerked around to face the voice.  "From what?"

"From the inu hanyou and his followers.  They changed you.  Almost killed you.  If I hadn't taken you, you'd be dead."

An expression of anger crossed her face.  "And where are they now?"

"Coming this way to finish the job."  A Japanese fan flew through the air and she caught it upon reflex.  "Go out to meet our unwelcome guests, would you?"

**Inutori:** Fair warning.  In a little bit I may be changing my name to Inutora instead of Inutori.

**Sagi:** Not too much of a change; but enough that it may throw some people off…like me.

**Inutori:** Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite how short it was!

**Sesshoumaru:** Of course they didn't.  I, Sesshoumaru, was excluded from this chapter.

**Inutori:** Whatever, you'll live, Fluffy.

**Sagi:** SESSHOUMARU! glomps him  Give me your boa!  Give me your boa!

**Sesshoumaru:** Get off of me, you weak human!

**Sagi:** I'm not a human, you ingrate!  I'm a Dweller of Darkness, called vampires, devils, demons, and the likes by humans.

**Gem:** Shut up, Sag.  No one here cares.

**Inutori:** Well, I hope now you'll all go and leave me pretty little reviews!  Until next chapter, ja ne!


	17. Kagura's Revenge

**Inutori:** No one have a heart attack now. I know it's been a millennium since I updated.

**Sagi:** It's about time. We've been waiting for this for forever.

**Inutori: **I don't own Inuyasha, and man is it hard to type with a manicure.

**Inuyasha:** Then why did you get one?

**Inutori:** For the dance I'm going to tonight! Oh, and I guess this chapter had been previously written and was just sitting on my computer. I didn't realize I hadn't put it up yet, and I apologize for that. If it weren't for me, you could have gotten 6 pages more into the story.

**Kagome:** If you're so sorry, why don't you let them skip this and go straight to the story?

**Inutori:** Oops. Well, then, I better let you all go to absorb the chapter.

Chapter 17

Kagura's Wrath

She walked quietly through the forest, noting how little light was able to get through the trees. Everything seemed new to her, like she had been reborn. Things smelt more strongly, she could see farther and more clearly, and she could hear everything down to the small beating of butterfly wings.

Kagura took in a deep breath, trying to remember her past. "I have a sister…I think." How strange it was to know nothing about oneself except for what someone else told you. A wind youkai. That man said she was a wind youkai.

With a shrug, she looked down at the fan in her hands. It was mainly white, but it had red streaks across it like a bloody wind. The thought made a shudder run down her spine. What was it about blood that made her shudder?

An unfamiliar scent reached her nose, and she looked up from her fan, scanning the area for the possible threat.

She heard someone yell a name. After a minute or two, she heard it more clearly. "KAGOME!"

That made something in her jump. Kagome. Where had she heard that name before? The name sounded so familiar yet strange at the same time. Kagura rubbed her temple, not wanting to think anymore because of her headache.

"GET BACK HERE, KAGOME!" There it was again, that same jolt. Who was Kagome?

"Let go of me Inuyasha, I can sense my sister nearby!"

Inuyasha. That's the name of the man who attacked me with his followers. Perhaps she remembered the name Kagome from the attack.

Anger filled her entire being, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. This Inuyasha and his companions would die very painfully for what they had done to her.

Four people came into view, two men and two women. Easy enough to take out. Without really thinking about it, Kagura opened her fan and waved it towards the intruders, sending sharp blades of wind through the air.

"Look out!"

The white-haired demon grabbed one of the girls and jumped out of the way, while the other two shielded themselves behind a large demon bone.

Kagura gritted her teeth at having missed. "Inuyasha, fight me!" She pulled back her fan, flicking her wrist slightly, sending another blast of wind blades at the group.

This time the blades made contact with the two behind the bone, forcing them backwards and down. They weren't dead, but they were badly beat. No more threat from those two.

She turned to the other two that were staring her down, swords drawn. The white-haired boy held a rusty sword that looked like it was about to break, but the girl carried two Japanese swords in pristine condition.

"Come." Kagura beckoned for them with the hand not holding the fan, challenging them to attack her.

They obeyed, charging her at full speed. Just as she was about to send them to their graves, she was hit in the side with a large object, sending her flying. She struggled to stand, looking at where the surprise attack had originated.

There stood the other female with her youkai bone cocked, ready to throw a second time. "Guess she wasn't done." Kagura held her arm painfully; glaring at the group she was fighting. Apparently she wasn't a match compared to her foes.

But if she were going to go down, she'd go fighting. Kagura gripped her fan tightly, swinging it forcefully towards the two sword-wielders. "Die!"

The demon grabbed the human once again and ducked out of the way, sparing both of them any injuries.

"No you!" The woman with the bone shaped like a boomerang threw it once again, aimed straight for Kagura.

She didn't have the strength to dodge, so braced herself for the hit, but it never came. In front of her appeared another man with long silver hair and the armor of a lord of some sort.

He sliced the bone in two with his claws, and then turned to face her. In his arms was a small child with black hair that was no more than a year old. "Let's go home, Kikyou." He turned to the side, apparently expecting Kagura to follow.

"My name is Kagura, fool." She somehow found the strength to stand up straight, glaring coldly at the newcomer.

"Very well then, Kagura. Come home."

"My home is with Naraku." The man was suddenly in front of her, glaring down at her with his harsh gold eyes.

"Your home is with me and Rin. Now come." His height compared to hers was intimidating, but Kagura tried her hardest not to show it.

"Wait, this demon is Kikyou?" The girl with the swords had chosen that time to speak up, staring in shock at Kagura.

"Of course, Kagome. Youki has merely been introduced to her blood. This is still my mate."

Kagura scoffed. "Your mate? Why would I want to settle for a man like you?" She scrunched her nose in disgust, looking the other youkai over.

Then the white-haired youkai punched her in the face. "Get over yourself. You have a daughter to take care of as well as another brat on the way."

"What?" Kagura looked at the tall man in confusion, blood dripping down her face from where he had punched her.

"Smell it and weep, woman. You're with pup, and it's not your first."

"But Naraku told me-"

"Forget what Naraku told you. He's a lying cheapskate that can't take no for an answer. Think for yourself, Kikyou. Does it always have to be what someone else told you?"

Kagura took off, flying up into the air quickly on a large feather. She left the woods to think.

googoogaagaa scene change googoogaagaa

"Sesshoumaru, aren't you going to go after her?" Inuyasha looked strangely at his brother, wondering about the older inu youkai.

"Of course not. She'll come around." Sesshoumaru turned, about to leave.

"How did you know where we were?" Kagome looked at her brother-in-law with confusion of her face. They were in the middle of nowhere, and yet Sesshoumaru had managed to intrude anyway.

"You think I don't know how to track? I just didn't care when Rin was at the morgue." With that, Sesshoumaru disappeared, moving faster than the eye could see.

"So he tracked his wife here and that's how he knew she was Kagura?" Miroku weakly meandered over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were with Sango next to him.

"I guess." Kagome shrugged, baffled as the rest of them at this turn of events.

"Let's go find that Naraku guy." They all looked to Inuyasha, who was clenching his sword angrily and looking around them.

Everyone agreed, and after Sango and Miroku were bandaged up, they left to track down this mysterious foe.

googoogaagaa scene change again googoogaagaa

Inutori groaned, not happy with Sesshoumaru at all. "First he disowns me, and then he makes me his babysitter. And I'm not even getting paid!" She cradled Rin gently, glad that the little baby was satisfied with being fed solid food.

She was supposed to have her date with Souta tonight along with his sister and Inuyasha, but with this little kiddo in tow, it wasn't going to be much of a romantic evening.

"I thought you were dead or something, Rin. But I guess it's cool that you're not." Inutori dabbed Rin's nose with her finger, then set the girl down on the floor. Her black ear flicked towards the door where she heard an insistent knocking.

So, with a sigh, the dog hanyou pulled on her baseball cap and went to answer the door.

Through the eyehole, Inutori saw a strange youkai with her hair pulled back in a bun tapping her foot impatiently. Making a face, Inutori cracked open the door and looked questioningly at the red-eyed woman.

"May I help you?"

The female looked at her angrily, her mouth pulled into a frown. "My daughter is here. I'd like to see her."

Didn't Fluffy mention something about Kikyou being different now? "I'm not sure you have the right place. What's your name?"

"Kagura. But that stupid dog called me Kikyou or something. So you'd probably be knowing me as Kikyou."

Inutori bit her lip, hesitating to open the door to this apparent stranger. Her ear flicked back when she heard Rin cry out mama.

Then suddenly Rin was hobbling to the door and screaming to be let past Inutori's leg.

"Mamamamamamama." The little baby was crying and wailing like no other, and Inutori finally just picked the kid up, opening the door for the youkai woman.

Rin reached out to the youkai, once again saying mama, and Inutori reluctantly gave the youkai the child.

"So you're my brat, huh? What's your name, little one?" Inutori watched as the youkai woman awkwardly held the baby and tried to accept that Rin was her daughter.

"Her name's Rin." Inutori decided to help her out, since she was supposedly her sister-in-law.

"Rin." The youkai looked up at Inutori, silently asking for entrance into the house, and Inutori smiled and let her in, still keeping up her guard for anything suspicious.

googoogaagaa scene change googoogaagaa

"Ite! Kagome, can't you be a little more gentle?" Sango tried to scoot away from Kagome as she dressed Sango's wounds again.

It was starting to get dark and Miroku had already started a fire. They hadn't found the elusive Naraku, but they did manage to find a desecrated building covered in youkai blood. That was a disturbing sight.

Inuyasha was up in one of the trees nearby, grumbling about how he hated camping, and Miroku was out gathering more wood for the fire. This left Sango and Kagome to themselves; hence why Kagome was dressing Sango's wounds for the second time that day.

"Gomen, Sango, but it's not my fault your blood is sticking to the bandages!" Kagome tried again to pull off the bloodstained material from Sango's forearm, but it only caused the taijiya more pain.

Miroku returned, carrying a pile of sticks in his arms. "I'm back! Did you miss me?"

Sango and Kagome answered simultaneously without looking at Miroku, "No."

Miroku pouted, upset at their answer. He set down the wood and slumped down at the base of the same tree Inuyasha was perched in.

Without warning, Inuyasha jumped up. "Tonight I promised I'd eat dinner with Inutori and her boyfriend! She's going to kill me!"

Kagome looked up curiously. "That's strange. I was supposed to eat dinner with my brother and his girlfriend tonight as well." The pair looked at each other without saying anything.

I

Never

Sleep

**Inutori:** Perhaps I should have called it Sesshoumaru's Revenge. I don't know.

**Sesshoumaru** I do not do petty things such as exact revenge.

**Inuyasha:** Sure. That's why we found Naraku's lair desecrated.

**Sesshoumaru:** Are you so sure that was Naraku's lair?

**Kagura:** His scent covered you, along with the smell of blood. You can't go denying that you killed Naraku.

**Sesshoumaru:** Don't be a fool. I only want my brother's head.

**Inutori:** What, and not your sister's?

**Sesshoumaru:** Of course not. Where else can I get free babysitting?

**Kagura:** You're pathetic.

**Sagi:** Well, why don't we all go review now so we can get on with our miserable excuses for lives.

**Gem:** You're the only one here that has a miserable excuse for a life, so go shrivel back up in your corner and don't bother us. To readers besides Sagi: review, and until next update, ja.


	18. A Dinner Missed

**Inutori:** Hey minna-san! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Sagi:** Of course we will, once you let us read it.

**Gem:** Shut up, Sag. The chapter will follow this note. Impatience is a tool of…me.

**Kagome:** Inutori doesn't own Inuyasha or any of its cast, so go ahead and try to sue, you won't get a penny out of her.

**Inutori: **Yeah! That's right! I'm broke and in debt! But if you want I could give you an IOU or something…doubt I'll ever be able to pay you though…

Chapter 18

A Dinner Missed

Inutori tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, looking at her watch for the tenth time. She had already been waiting at Inuyasha's apartment door for ten minutes and still there was no response.

Gritting her teeth, she stomped down the stairs to the car Souta borrowed from his mom and huffily got in. "He's not there, the butthead."

Souta looked over at his girlfriend with a sympathizing expression. "Well, we better go pick up Kagome before she gives up on us. We'll just have to try this again some other time." The youngest Higurashi turned the ignition and started the car, pausing while Inutori buckled in.

They escaped from the off campus housing and drove towards Kagome's apartment.

"It's just so frustrating, though. He said he'd come, but does he really? NO!" Inutori slumped down into the passenger seat, silently discovering new forms of torture to use on her elder brother.

"Tori-chan, you need to calm down. You know what happens when you don't." Souta glanced over for a moment at Inutori, aware that her demon youki was swirling wildly around the car.

Inutori sighed, relaxing her tensing muscles. "I know, it's just that Inuyasha is always doing this to me. Taking off and leaving just when I am relying on him the most." The tune of a tango played in the tight space of the car, and Inutori immediately sat up and dived for the purse at her feet. "Moshi moshi."

It was her cell phone that had been ringing.

"Fluffy? What do you mean? Umm…okay…Lazy butt. Sounds like it's your fault." Inutori hung up the phone with a grunt and returned the silver device to its place in her purse.

Souta kept his eyes on the road, his curiosity building quickly with Inutori's silence. "Well, what was that about?"

With a sigh, Inutori explained, "Fluffy left Inuyasha and Kagome in the middle of nowhere with a couple of other people." Inutori stuck her tongue out in disgust. "He said they were going to try and kill some demon, but he already took care of it and hadn't told them. So they're basically hunting nothing." Her head found its way into her hands in a hunched over position, a hiss escaping from between her sharp canines.

"Well, where are they?" Souta stole a glance at his brooding girlfriend as he drove past the road that he would normally have taken to get to Kagome's.

"Somewhere in the Haneki Forest. Fluffy says we need to fetch them or just leave them, but he thought I should know where my delinquent brother was." Inutori leaned back again, frustrated with her entire family.

"Let's leave them. After all, isn't the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha spending time together what we wanted?"

A grin plastered Inutori's face as her mood lightened considerably. "You're right. We'll just leave those two to their own devices."

**googoogaagaa scene change googoogaagaa**

Kagome and Inuyasha both leapt over fallen trees and ducked under low branches, rushing back to Kagome's jeep as fast as they could. Naraku was forgotten in their rush to appease the wishes of their siblings.

Sango and Miroku stayed behind to pack up camp, but they would follow behind as quickly as they could.

"Hurry up woman! I'm already half an hour late!" Inuyasha growled back at Kagome, who was only a step or so behind him.

Kagome scrunched up her face in anger. "I'm matching your pace just fine, stop whining. I'm just as late as you are!"

"Keh." Inuyasha jumped back behind Kagome and swept her into his arms, picking up his pace to a neck-breaking speed.

The raven-haired professor clung to his neck within only a split second and clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to get motion sickness.

Close to only a minute later they were on the edge of the forest, the two cars parked only a hundred feet away. Kagome pulled out her keys and jumped out of Inuyasha's arms, running to the driver's door and jumping in, not even bothering to wait for Inuyasha to get in as well.

Inuyasha quickly scrambled in, not wanting to get left behind in Kagome's panicked escape to civilization.

The car jerkily, but speedily turned around and Kagome was soon cruising down the open road at a good ninety miles per hour.

They continued this pace until a police car with its sirens going started to follow after them. With a growl of contempt Kagome slowed down and pulled over, the policeman parking just behind her.

"Inuyasha, cover your ears and claws." Kagome whipped her head in the direction of Inuyasha and then back at her rearview mirror to watch the officer walking around to her window.

There was nothing for Inuyasha to shield himself with, so in a panicked frenzy Kagome cast a spell. His hair turned black and his eyes violet, his ears coming down to the sides of his head like a normal human's.

Kagome rolled down her window, trying to calm her heavily beating heart and think of a way out of a ticket.

"Ma'am, do you realize how fast you were going?"

Kagome sighed, tears filling up her eyes. "I'm so sorry, officer. It's just that we were out camping and my mom called and told me that my sister was in the OR and that I should get there as fast as I could. In my panic I must have stepped too hard on the gas. I'll slow down if you want me to; but I may be too late to tell my sister my last goodbyes." A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked deeply into the officer's eyes for any drop of pity.

"Well miss, I'm sorry for delaying you, but you do need to slow down for your own safety. Hope your sister pulls through." The man tipped his hat to Kagome and returned to his car.

Kagome immediately threw the car into drive and stepped on the gas. Accelerating to a slower seventy miles per hour.

"Smooth." Inuyasha stared behind them at the police car that was turning around and returning to its earlier speed trap location.

"Well, I don't need to pay two thousand bucks just to get to a dinner with my brother." Kagome gripped the steering wheel tighter, wanting to be in the city already.

"But still, you just lied to an officer of the law. You could get in some major legal trouble for that, couldn't you?" Inuyasha looked forward again as the city lights in the distance began to enlarge.

"Maybe, but that officer didn't even take down my name, and he probably didn't write down my license plate number. It'll be hard for him to track me." Kagome smiled, slowing down some as they reached more population.

Inuyasha just shrugged in loss. "Your funeral."

**googoogaagaa scene change googoogaagaa**

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Kikyou was sitting out in a tree outside with Rin in her arms. Or should he call her Kagura now, as she had called herself?

Things were just so confusing with Rin back from the dead and Kikyou now a demon. If he had thought his life would take this kind of turn a couple years ago, he would have checked himself into the loony bin.

But here he was, sitting in his stuffy office, looking out the gigantic glass windows at his wife awkwardly rocking their hanyou daughter in her small arms.

His expression didn't change as he turned back around to face his mahogany desk and continue typing the draft of a proposal for his company at his computer.

With that stupid stalker of Kikyou's (or Kagura's) dead, there was nothing to worry about, right? If that were the case, why did the great demon lord still feel like killing something?

Maybe it was because his wife and only confidant didn't remember a thing about him. Or maybe it was because his only daughter had been killed; forget the fact that he had revived her. Or maybe it was the fact that his wife had been corrupted by the blood of a foul smelling demon who needed desperately to take at least 50 long baths.

The mouse crumbled in his clenched fist; the plastic unable to keep under the strength of an angry demon. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red, and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. No use loosing his temper now, the cause of all of these problems was already spread all over the woods.

**googoogaagaa scene change googoogaagaa**

Kagura ran her claw gently over the sleeping child's nose, careful not to cut the girl's delicate skin. Holding the baby brought a soothing, familiar feeling to her heart and she never wanted to let go of it.

The dog demon was just inside the house and he was facing away from her. He had been watching earlier and it sent shivers down her spine; it made her uncomfortable to be scrutinized by him silently.

She looked around, dusk settling in and bringing a cool breeze with it. Long shadows played over the ground, giving the place an eerie sense of being watched. Despite the cold inside and out, Kagura felt a tinge of recognition. She would never admit it out loud, though.

Darkness came and Kagura decided to take the child inside where it was warm and put her to bed. Sesshoumaru had shown her where Rin slept, but the house looked so different without light illuminating the halls.

The hallway was dark and quiet, and Kagura felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. This place…it smelt of blood. Wafts of the foul stench flew into her nose and Kagura suddenly felt an unfamiliar dizziness overcome her.

Her knees met the floor and she quickly set the sleeping child down before she was dropped. Darkness overtook her vision and she crumpled limply to the floor, her breath coming in frantic spasms.

_A cold shiver ran down her spine and Kikyou's miko powers allowed her to sense another person's presence in the house. She swallowed nervously; having that knowing feeling that something terrible was just about to spring out into the open._

_Clutching Rin closer to her chest, Kikyou quickened her pace down the hall towards the nursery. In her mind she was panicking, but her face gave way to no emotion like always. _

_Her heart was beating faster with every step, and she could barely hear over its pounding rhythm. That is, until a door clicked shut somewhere nearby and her entire body froze. No constant heart beat, no breath escaping her lips. She was stiff as a board. _

_The baby in her arms shifted restlessly, whining and grabbing onto Kikyou's shirt; obviously wanting to be nursed back to sleep again. _

_But now was no time for that. There was someone in the house, and Kikyou could sense that person's evil youki._

_"Ki-ky-ou."_

_Her heart started again, but the rate at which it beat far surpassed that of which it had been before. With a throat dry from fear, Kikyou tried to speak calmly as she answered. "Who's there?"_

_"Come to me, Ki-ky-ou."_

_The deep voice sent a waterfall of shivers down her back and it took all of her will power to keep her standing up. "Reveal yourself, demon."_

_She listened to the click of someone's hard boots on the wooden floor, and then a man stepped into the light of a nearby window. Her muscles gave way underneath her and she collapsed to the floor in utter terror._

_The face before her…she knew that face…she had tutored him after school when she was still a teacher…he had asked her to marry him…impossible…what was he doing here?_

**googoogaagaa scene change googoogaagaa**

Sesshoumaru heard his daughter's cries in the hallway and could smell the fear coming from Rin's location. He stood up, his face as stoic as ever, and went out into the hall to find Rin on her back screaming and Kikyou collapsed on the floor.

She was lying in the exact same place that he had found Rin and all of the blood covering the walls. He quickly scooped up Rin and put her in her crib, ignoring her cries for attention and returned to his wife.

Her breathing was fast and irregular and her heartbeat was soaring through the roof. The dog demon knelt on the floor and rolled Kikyou over, pulling her into his lap and into his chest. He held her possessively and let her subconsciously relax in his embrace and listened to her heart and breathing return to a more normal rate.

His eyes flared red again. What had that fiend done to his s wife to change her like this? If only he had prolonged that fool's death and made him suffer more. No one had the right to torment the great lord Sesshoumaru's wife. NO ONE.

I

Do

Not

Sleep

**Inutori:** Hope you all liked the chapter. I've been kind of tired since my medication isn't really working as well as I'd like.

**Sagi:** You're just having withdrawals.

**Inutori:** I don't take drugs! How could I be having withdrawals?!?

**Sagi: **Maybe because of-

**Inutori: **Nevermind, don't answer that. Anyways, minna-san, please review and give ideas as to stuff that should happen now! (not the ending of the story, just ideas) Ja ne!


	19. Young & Bold

**Inutori:** Hey, minna-san!  
**Sagi:** We're back with another chapter!  
**Inutori: **I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Inutora and after reading an older story I had written, feel inspired to continue with this one. I think this is almost over, but I'm just going to have to wait and see…and so will all of you…  
**Kagome:** Enjoy the story, and please review once you're done reading!

**Chapter 19  
****Young and Bold**

A yawn escaped Inuyasha's lips as he slumped further into the passenger seat. Only a few more minutes until they reached the city, but it was fairly pointless now. The sun had set a while ago and their dinners had been planned for over an hour and a half earlier.

Kagome seemed just as out of it as himself, and he was surprised they hadn't veered off of the narrow road already. The silence clung to the vehicle and stuffed his head with opaque clouds. There wasn't even the droning sound of a radio to keep the car in a more pleasurable atmosphere.

Inuyasha sighed and looked miserably out the window. It was a Friday night, so luckily he wouldn't have to deal with civilization for at least a few days. Lights zipped by the window, replaced by new lights that would follow their predecessors.

He felt the car slow, and realized that they must be getting off of the highway. To amuse himself, he watched the streets go by and tested how well he knew the area by predicting which one would come next. It was pretty easy considering most were 17th street or 23rd street or something. Every once in awhile a street would pop up that didn't follow the pattern of increasing numbers, but they were many blocks separating those roads.

Before he realized it, Kagome was pulling into the parking lot of his apartment complex and parking just in front of the steps that led up to his room.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Her words shattered the silence suddenly, and Inuyasha jumped slightly in surprise.

"G'night, 'Gome." He was so tired and out of it. That boring drive back into the city had drained his senses of any feeling of being awake.

It was a Friday two and a half weeks into the spring semester and already he was drained of all energy. Maybe it had to do with the sudden transformation that he had undergone just a little while ago. But he was already a junior, so maybe he could get away with slacking off somewhat.

"You okay, Inuyasha?" The concern in her voice was so obvious, but Inuyasha was too tired to care if someone pitied him or not. Her car turned off and Kagome looked over at him with bright blue eyes.

That's when he realized he still hadn't moved from the passenger seat. Inuyasha groaned and unbuckled, sluggishly dragging himself out of the car. Kagome followed suit, rushing to his side of the car and putting his arm over her shoulders for support.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, just mumbling to himself about needing sleep. Kagome guided him up the stairs and fished in his coat pockets to find his key. Unfortunately, there wasn't one. Inuyasha could have told her that, but his lack of energy made him uncaring about the minor details.

She led him back down the stairs and towards her car and he wasn't sure what she was planning.

A cold cloth was placed on his forehead, making Inuyasha jump. His eyes shot open and he was met with a small room. He was lying on a bed with Kagome hovering over him, her eyes catching the light gently.

"You're awake." She seemed relieved, and Inuyasha had to look at her curiously. What was so great about him being awake? He hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"What are you talking about, wench?"

The sigh that escaped her small mouth told him that she was either annoyed or tired. "You've been just lying there for the last two days."

He jerked to a sitting position and regretted it instantly. "Nani?" They had just been at his apartment, what was this all about?

"You blacked out on me, so I brought you to my place. You've just been lying there for the last two days, as I already told you." She was annoyed, but the bags decorating the base of both of her eyes told a silent tale of something deeper.

Inuyasha laid back down, a quick breeze of air whizzing out of his own mouth. He realized his head was pounding and that his sight was a little hazy. "What's wrong with me?" The words left him before he could stop them, and he quickly regretted it for fear that it made him sound weak.

"I think that it has something to do with your suddenly gaining your hanyou appearance and full abilities."

He looked up at Kagome, who sat down lightly on the bed where he was lying. The poor lighting made her look like some foreign enchantress that had come to please him. Inuyasha turned bright red and turned away from her, trying to rid his head of the images that had just popped into it.

"Are you okay?" Kagome leaned over him and looked intently into his eyes. The concern there couldn't be mistaken.

Her lips were so full and they looked soft. He could just grab her and kiss her if he wanted to, and man did he want to. But why?

"Inuyasha?" She leaned in closer to him, her arm reaching over him to support herself to stay hovering above him.

Why did she have to do that? Inuyasha tried to avoid looking into her eyes, but only ended up staring at her lips. He found himself licking his own lips with some sort of unexplainable anticipation.

She was one of his professors. Wasn't she like ten years his senior? No, that wasn't right. Miroku had already proven that she was only about to turn twenty-one in two weeks…that was two weeks ago. Over two weeks ago, actually.

He had blacked out on her birthday! His eyes widened in guilty realization and he looked right into Kagome's eyes. Those eyes were his downfall.

* * *

Sango lazily dragged her boomerang out of the back of Miroku's car, grumbling about having had to spend the weekend out in the boonies with the pervert. The stupid guy had let his car break down and they had to wait nearly twelve hours for a tow truck to come retrieve him.

She would swear that this had been her worst weekend ever. Grumbling, she trudged up to her dorm room, freezing just before she grabbed for her key. Her head slowly turned to look back at Miroku and saw him just standing there, leaning against the wall next to her.

He. Knew. Where. She. Lived.

Like a deer caught in headlights, she didn't know what to do. Trying to act calm, Sango passed her own door and went on to the next one. Still improvising, she knocked on the door.

Miroku gave her a curious look, still watching her. "I forgot my key."

"You didn't even try looking for it." He seemed very confused with her actions, and she just cracked a smile, attempting to act normal.

Her neighbor opened his door and she realized her mistake. "What's up, San-girl?"

"Chris, let me in." She may as well act like this really was her roommate. Glancing over at Miroku, she saw an unreadable expression on his face.

Chris was also giving her a strange look, silently asking her what was going on. She returned the look with one that said "I'll explain later."

Sango shoved past her neighbor into his room and dumped her bags, popping back into the hall to get rid of Miroku. But he was already gone when she looked. Weird.

"What's the deal, Sango?"

She turned back to Chris with an apologetic smile. "I didn't want that guy to know which room I was in, and I almost goofed. I had to do something."

"Ya know, I think you might have given the poor guy the wrong impression. He looked pretty broken up about me answering the door." The expression on Chris's face told her that she should feel guilty. "Not that I mind helping out a friend, but I don't like shooting down other guys' hopes."

Sango scolded herself. She had forgotten that Chris's girlfriend had just totally ditched him and told him that she had just wanted his money and whatnot. From what she had heard it had been pretty harsh. Saying what she had probably upset him.

Not wanting to stuff her foot into her mouth further, Sango gave Chris one last apology for intruding on him and picked up her stuff to go to her own room.

Once in her room, she looked out the window down to the parking lot. Miroku was still there. His trunk was open and he was throwing random objects out of it. Things were flying everywhere and he didn't seem to care.

It was almost just as strange as his disappearing from the hall a few minutes ago.

Someone else joined him outside but Sango couldn't make out from this distance who it was. From the body shape it was obviously a guy.

They started talking, and Sango desperately wanted to know what it was about. The two guys started picking up all of the things Miroku had thrown around, still talking. She saw Miroku nod every once in awhile. Sango hated this feeling of not knowing what was being talked about.

Giving up on trying to lip read from her third story window, Sango sunk into her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She placed her hand on her stomach, feeling the bandages through her shirt.

"Have to go to the doctor tomorrow." Sango reminded herself out loud about getting her bandages changed. She took in a deep breath, remembering her last moments with her family.

Kohaku was eighteen. He was going to graduate from High School this year if he hadn't been killed. Sango closed her eyes and tried to picture him smiling. All she could see was his tear and blood-streaked face staring at her with horror.

A lump formed in her throat and she felt the tears building in her eyes. She sat up and looked around her cramped dorm. Sango's strangled cry filled each corner of the room, and she was grateful that she was alone.

She stood up fully wiping her eyes quickly and checking her appearance in the mirror. Holding her head high, she walked out of her room, making sure to lock the door before she left.

Her feet lead her down the three stories of stairs, out the front door, through the parking lot, along the sidewalk, through campus and up the lengthy steps of the shrine.

At the top she let out a sigh and looked around. Not many people were there, surprising considering that it was a Sunday afternoon. She started wandering, stopping by the different buildings to take it all in.

The air here was calming, to which she was extremely grateful. Why did life have to be so stinkin' hard? With a groan she stopped below one of the sakura trees looking into the blossoms hoping for an answer.

Of course, they didn't give her one, as could have been expected.

"Why are you crying?"

Sango turned around, but found no one there. Was she hearing things now?

"I'm up here."

She looked up into the branches of the tree she had been looking at before, suddenly noticing the dark figure surrounded by the light pink blossoms. "Who're you?"

The person jumped down to stand next to Sango, and she saw then that this other person was another girl. "The name's Inutori. So what is so bad that you're crying?"

"I'm thinking about things."

She felt a tug on her mind and then the girl called Inutori nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault." Sango just let the words slip from her mouth as she sat down in the soft grass at the base of the old tree.

"I know, but still. I know what it's like to lose family."

"Excuse me?" Sango's head jerked up. When had she told this girl about what had happened?

The girl's eyes widened, as if realizing she had let something slip that she hadn't meant to. "I'm just saying I know what it's like to be depressed, ya know?" Sango could tell from the look in the girl's golden eyes that she was begging Sango to accept her cover up.

Sango decided to let it go for now, since she was emotionally unstable at the moment.

"Let me just give you a bit of friendly advice: they'd want you to be happy."

The taijiya looked up to question the girl, but she was gone. Why was everyone doing that to her lately? With a sigh she leaned back up against the tree and closed her eyes.

**I  
****Do  
****Not  
****Sleep**

**Inutori:** Kind of short, but I figured some is better than none, ne?  
**Kagome:** Yeah, but why is Inuyasha so OC in this chapter?  
**Inutori: **I'm trying to fix this story from being so stupidly…well…stupid.  
**Inuyasha:** Keh, you'll never succeed.  
**Inutori:** I'm sorry that this story has previously veered off of its original course. I'm pretty disgusted with myself for doing that. Seeing as how there wasn't really a point. Now I'm going to try and put this story back on the right track (the one it was originally supposed to follow.)  
**Kagome:** I thought you said this story was almost over?  
**Inutori:** It is, I just wanted to end it on a better note. For all of you readers: there should only be another five or six chapters after this. So you can expect it to come to a closing sometime before a Chapter 26. This has been dragging on for far too long.


End file.
